Memories of my Love
by Kiara6
Summary: AU im alten Japan (1605) Yohji (ein junger Adliger) und seine Begleiter Ken und Aya finden am Straßenrand ein junges Mädchen in unpassender Bekleidung. Hauptsächlich Yohji versucht nun das Geheimnis um ihre Person zu lösen.
1. Default Chapter

Hallo,

diese Story hier liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Ich habe da ganz viel Liebe und Sorgfalt hineingesteckt. Bitte nicht wundern, wegen der Ich-Perspektive. Ich bin gerade am Experimentieren. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu OOC. Aber da werde ich mich noch reinfinden. Und wegen der Sprache, es ist mir klar, dass sie nicht zeitgemäß ist. Bitte überseht diesen Faktor einfach.

Wie immer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen

  
Memories of my Love - Teil 1

Yohjis Erzählung

Habt ihr schon mal den schlimmsten Fehler eures Lebens wissentlich begangen? Bei mir ist es gerade eine Stunde her, da habe ich genau das getan. Und ich fühle mich, als ob ich sterben müsste. Mit vollem Bewusstsein habe ich die größte Liebe meines Lebens - und die einzige Person, die ich je so lieben könnte - weggeschickt. Ich weiß, er hat mir versprochen, zu mir zurück zu kommen. Aber was ist, wenn das nicht geht? Was, wenn ich ihn nie wiedersehe?

Ich könnte mich selbst dafür ohrfeigen. Warum habe ich nicht gesagt, dass er bei mir bleiben soll? Ja, es wäre eigensinnig gewesen, ihn von seiner Familie fernzuhalten. Aber er wäre hier gewesen. Bei mir.

Eine verdammte Stunde und ich bin vollkommen verzweifelt. Ich sehe immer wieder auf die Stelle, an der wir uns getrennt haben. Hoffe, entgegen aller Vernunft, dass er plötzlich wieder auftaucht. Sich mir in die Arme wirft und sagt, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Dass er mich nie verlassen würde. Nicht für eine Sekunde. Nicht für eine Stunde. Niemals.

Doch ich muss warten. Er hat gesagt, er würde zurückkommen. Bald. Wie bald, dass wusste er noch nicht. Er wollte sich von seiner Familie verabschieden und dann für immer bei mir bleiben. Doch wie bald ist bald? Das Warten bringt mich um.

Und während ich hier sitze und auf ihn warte, blättere ich in meinen Tagebuch. Ich habe es aus purer Langeweile vor knapp zwei Wochen angefangen. Und dann habe ich es weitergeführt. Nicht ahnend, dass viele meiner Erinnerungen an ihn nun hier drin aufgehoben sind.

Yohjis Tagebuch

03. August 1605 - Abends   
Tja, hallo liebes Tagebuch. Oder wie fängt man den ersten Eintrag an? Eigentlich kann es mir auch egal sein. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass, falls ich in den nächsten Tagen einen gewissen Jemand umbringe, ich anschließend auch nachweisen kann, warum ich es getan habe.

Eigentlich war mein Leben bis vor zehn Tagen noch ganz in Ordnung. Na ja, wenn man es genau betrachtet, hat bereits vor zwei Jahren jemand hineingepfuscht. Und wenn man es noch genauer nimmt, dann war mein Leben mit Zwölf schon gelaufen. Obwohl, an und für sich kam die erste Tragödie ja, als ich gerade mal sechs war.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich ganz am Anfang anfangen. Willkommen im Leben des Yohji Kudou. Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass das hier mal ein Beweisstück wird. Also will ich zu dem zukünftigen unbekannten Leser auch freundlich sein.

Hallo, also in meinem Leben. Ich wurde im Jahr 1583 geboren, am 3. März. Und warum ich hier mit der europäischen Zeitrechnung arbeite, das werde ich gleich klären. Mein Vater, Graf Kudou hatte seinen Wohnsitz in der Nähe von Kyoto. Dort bin ich auch großgeworden.   
Bis dahin also nichts Ungewöhnliches, bis eben auf die Tatsache, dass ich adlig bin. Meine Mutter hingegen, sie ist der exotische Faktor in unserer Familie. Sie kam mit ihrer Familie einige Jahre vor meiner Geburt aus Großbritannien nach Japan. Sie hieß Maria, eine bildschöne Frau. Von ihr habe ich auch meine grünen Augen und die blonden Haare. Ich war immer sofort als das Kind einer Ausländerin zu erkennen. Aber es hat mich nie gestört. Im Gegenteil, ich mag mein Aussehen.

Meine Mutter hatte noch eine Schwester. Und diese Schwester hat den Bruder meines Vaters geheiratet. Es wirkt schon fast lächerlich, aber es entspricht der Wahrheit. Da mein Vater der jüngere Bruder war, haben wir in eher bescheidenen Verhältnissen gewohnt, vergleicht man unser Zuhause mit dem meines Onkel. Seine Kinder sahen übrigens alle eher japanisch aus.

Jedenfalls habe ich aufgrund der Herkunft meiner Mutter einen britischen Lehrer bekommen. Und deswegen rechne ich auch jetzt noch in britischen Maßen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich das noch mein ganzes Leben lang tun.

Wir waren eigentlich eine glückliche kleine Familie, nur eben mit ein paar Leuten, die uns im Haushalt geholfen haben. Dann kam der erste tiefe Einschnitt in meinem Leben. Meine Mutter starb, kurz nachdem ich sechs Jahre alt geworden bin. Man hat mir später gesagt, dass es wohl Schwindsucht war. Ich weiß es nicht genau, dafür war ich noch zu klein.

Wenige Tage später brachte mein Vater ein kleines Kind mit nach Hause. Dunkle Haare und türkisfarbene Augen. Das war Ken, mein Halbbruder. Drei Jahre jünger als ich und aus einer Affäre meines Vaters entstanden. Bis heute kann ich nicht verstehen, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, mit einer anderen Frau zu schlafen, wenn er doch angeblich glücklich mit meiner Mutter war.

Ken hat mich auf jeden Fall von dem Verlust meiner Mutter abgelenkt. Erst konnte ich mit ihm nicht sonderlich viel anfangen. Ich glaube mich auch zu erinnern, dass ich ihn einmal mit in den Wald genommen habe und dort "vergaß". Aber er fand den Weg zurück zu unserem Haus. Mann, war ich sauer auf das Balg.

Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre haben wir uns aber irgendwie zusammengerauft. Und irgendwann fing Ken an mich zu beschützen, obwohl er jünger und kleiner war als ich. Es störte ihn nicht, dass ich ihn anfangs nicht wirklich freundlich behandelt habe.   
Heute sind wir die besten Freunde. Mein Vater hat Ken zwar bei sich aufgenommen und ihn auch erziehen lassen, ihn aber nie offiziell anerkannt. Da mein Bruder mich ständig beschützen wollte, fiel ihm sehr bald die Rolle eines Leibwächters zu, was er auch heute noch ist.

Wo war ich gleich? Ach ja. Ken kam zu uns. Es vergingen ein paar Jahre und dann segnete auch mein Vater das Zeitliche. Und wir beide wurden von unserem Onkel aufgenommen. Ich als der adlige Sohn (der sein Erbe aber wegen der Gesetze erst mit 25 antreten kann) und Ken als... tja eigentlich als Bastard... aber er wurde dazu erzogen mein Leibwächter zu sein.

Dann vergingen noch ein paar Jahre mehr. Ich musste wohl die Gene meines Vaters geerbt haben, denn kaum eines der Mädchen auf dem Gut meines Onkels war vor mir sicher. Meine erste große Liebe war meine Cousine Asuka. Als mein Onkelchen merkte, was ich für sie empfand, unternahm er große Anstrengungen, um sie zu verheiraten. Leider war er erfolgreich - und ich damit ohne Asuka. Ich habe sie bis heute nicht wiedergesehen. Und inzwischen sind fünf Jahre vergangen.

Das Verheiraten von Asuka hatte sie zwar in "Sicherheit" vor mir gebracht, aber es gab ja immer noch genügend andere Schönheiten auf dem Gut. Was Onkelchen reichlich in Panik versetzte. Ich war ja immer noch sein Verwandter und sollte nicht durch zahllose Affären auffallen. Also war ich schön vorsichtig, wenn ich mich verabredete und die jungen Damen traf.

Irgendwann hatte auf der politischen Ebene das Gezanke ein Ende und Tokugawa richtete seine neue Hauptstadt in Edo ein. Schön weit weg von uns und Kyoto. Hatte ich zumindest gedacht. Tenno Tokugawa war sich nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Vasallen ihm treu ergeben waren, also durften zahlreiche Verwandte eben dieser Vasallen ein sicheres Leben am Hof des Kaisers führen. Genauer gesagt waren sie Geiseln, damit die Untergebenen auch nicht aus der Reihe tanzten.

Diese Regelung kam meinem Onkel genau recht. Also bin ich dann vor zwei Jahren an den Hof des Kaisers übergesiedelt (worden) und habe mir hier ein gemütliches Leben gemacht.

Und eigentlich war mein Leben bis vor zehn Tagen noch in Ordnung. Wie ich oben schon gesagt hatte. Hier am Hof gibt es zahllose attraktive Damen und Herren. Ich habe nämlich festgestellt, dass junge Männer auch gar nicht so unattraktiv sind.   
Und dann, vor zehn Tagen, ist herausgekommen, dass ich eine Affäre mit dem Neffen des Kaisers hatte. Was so gesehen gar nicht das Problem war. Das eigentliche Problem war und ist, dass ich gleichzeitig noch mit fünf anderen Schönheiten liiert war. Und DAS hat dem Kaiser so gar nicht gepasst.

Es wurde ein Bote nach Kyoto geschickt, mit dem Befehl meine Wenigkeit durch eine andere Person aus unserer Familie zu ersetzen. Mich hat man in meine Gemächer geschickt und seitdem nicht mehr an die frische Luft gelassen. Ich habe hier lieb und brav gewartet und war froh darüber, dass ich noch am Leben war.   
Vor wenigen Stunden ist dann Ken mit Begleitung eingetroffen. Eine unserer Cousinen, die zwar leicht beschränkt ist, dafür aber auch bestimmt keine Affären am Hof hat. Sein anderer Begleiter ist ein Rotschopf, den ich noch nicht kannte.

Ken hat ihn mir als Aya vorgestellt. Sohn des neuen Verwalters unseres Onkels. Da Ken mit seiner Ausbildung fast fertig ist und dieser Verwaltersohn endlich mal Verantwortung tragen soll, haben es die beiden übernommen Tot (meine Cousine) nach hier zu überführen und mich mit zurückzunehmen. Angeblich ist Onkelchen wenig begeistert über die ganze Aktion.

Jetzt aber mal was zu Aya. Ich kenne den Mann gerade mal drei Stunden und würde ihn am liebsten umbringen. Es geht ja schon mit dem Namen los. "Aya". Mal ehrlich, welcher Mann läuft mit einem Frauennamen durch die Gegend? Und dann die roten Haaren und violette Augen. Woher kommt der? Aber gut, für die beiden Punkte kann er vermutlich nichts. Das macht ihn dennoch nicht sympathischer.

Dann sieht er mich die ganze Zeit an, als ob es meine persönliche Schuld ist, dass er fünf Tage in hohem Tempo durch die Gegend reiten musste. OK, vielleicht bin ich daran schuld. Aber muss er deswegen so starren? Und besonders gesprächig ist er auch nicht. Ich habe beim Essen vorhin versucht mit ihm eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Völlig Fehlanzeige. Der reagiert überhaupt nicht auf mich.   
Und wenn ich mal etwas sage, was offenbar nicht seine Zustimmung findet, dann blickt er wieder, als ob er mich töten wolle. Ich meine auch zweimal ein "Shi-ne" gehört zu haben, dass er in meine Richtung gezischt hat. Ehrlich, wir haben uns heute kennengelernt und er will mich sofort umbringen. Sind ihm die paar Tage auf dem Pferd so schlecht bekommen?

Aber Ken braucht nur mal in die Richtung von etwas zu essen zu schauen, schon legt sich der Typ ins Zeug. "Ja, junger Herr." "Kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Herr." Und so weiter. So, wie Aya Ken ansieht, vermute ich da allerdings noch mehr.   
Frage mich, wie die das anstellen. Ob dieser rothaarige Teufen Ken im Bett auch mit "junger Herr" anspricht? Ich stelle mir das ja zu komisch vor. Aber irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass Aya bei den beiden privat die Kontrolle übernimmt.

Obwohl, wenn ich es mir genau betrachte, dann läuft zwischen den beiden wohl doch nichts. Sie haben sich den ganzen Abend über nicht ein einziges Mal berührt. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass zumindest Aya nur zu gerne würde. Und Ken? Hin und wieder, wenn er glaubte, Aya würde es nicht merken, hat er ihn ziemlich verträumt angelächelt. Die kennen sich jetzt seit über einem Jahr, laut der Aussage von Ken, ziehen sich mit den Blicken gegenseitig fast aus und dennoch passiert nichts weiter?

Bei mir wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen. Aber ich würde mir ja auch eher den linken Arm abhacken, bevor ich was mit Aya anfange. Ähm... OK... Einmal. Aber auch nur, weil er verdammt sexy ist. Und wenn er sich mir gegenüber noch so arrogant verhält. Doch wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte, diesen Bastard im Bett einmal so richtig hart ranzunehmen, dann würde ich nicht nein sagen.   
Irgendjemand muss dem Kerl ja mal beibringen, was Respekt ist. OK und natürlich auch, was guter Sex ist. Ich bin inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass dieser Typ noch nie Sex hatte. Vermutlich ist er deswegen so schräg drauf.

Na ja, jedenfalls ist Aya ein Arschloch. Wenn der noch einmal in meine Richtung zischt, weil ihm mal wieder etwas nicht passt, was ich getan oder gesagt habe, denn gibt's Ärger. Aber so richtig. Und da sollen wir morgen früh aufbrechen und zusammen fünf Tage zu Pferd und in Gasthöfen verbringen? Irgendwie sehe ich der Aktion nicht sonderlich positiv entgegen. Gute Nacht.

TBC.

Und? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Wie findet ihr den Plot bis hier? Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review.


	2. Teil 2

Hi,  
da bin ich wieder. Yohji ist immer noch OOC - finde ich zumindest. Könnt ihr mir bitte sagen, ob das sonderlich störend auffällt. Und bitte auch alles mitteilen, was euch so aufgefallen ist. Positives und auch Negatives.

Memories of my Love - Teil 2

Yohjis Tagebuch

04. August 1605  
Ich bringe ihn um. Ich bringe ihn um. Ich bringe ihn um. Er ist so was von tot. Noch toter geht gar nicht, dann hätte er nämlich nie gelebt.  
Was glaubt dieses Arschloch eigentlich, wer er ist? Er ist der verdammte Sohn des Verwalters, also sollte er mich respektieren. Oder? Aber nein, dieser Bastard macht, was ihm einfällt. Und natürlich alles, was Ken von ihm möchte. Aber mich? Ich schwöre, der genießt es förmlich mich leiden zu sehen.

So lieber unbekannter Leser (und Herr Richter). Wenn Aya morgen nicht mehr aufwacht, dann liegt das daran, dass er mir heute Nacht noch mal über den Weg gelaufen ist und mich angesehen hat.  
Falls er das Tageslicht doch noch erblickt, hat er Glück gehabt und meine Wut ist vorübergehend verflogen. Aber vermutlich auch nur bis zum morgigen Abend. Der Kerl treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn.

Wir sind also heute in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgebrochen, weil der Herr Verwaltersohn ja so schnell wie möglich wieder in Kyoto sein möchte. Unsere Pferde haben wir an jedem Gasthof gewechselt, damit wir so schnell wir möglich voran kommen konnten.

Bis zum späten Nachmittag ging das soweit auch ganz gut. Wenn man sehr schnell und viel reitet, muss man sich ja nicht unterhalten. Wir hatten also keine Probleme.  
Doch die Ruhe war trügerisch, ich hätte ja ahnen müssen, dass es nicht lange so bleiben würde. Und was ist passiert? Ayas Pferd ist gestrauchelt und konnte nur noch langsam weitertraben. Es waren nur noch wenige Meilen bis zur nächsten Station, also haben wir sein Pferd entladen, das Gepäck bei mir aufgeladen und Aya sollte hinter Ken sitzen.

Was mir natürlich die Gelegenheit gab, mal die Beziehung der beiden unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Noch bevor Aya aufsitzen konnte, warf ich einen freundlich gemeinten Hinweis in die Runde. "Ne, KenKen, an deiner Stelle würde ich vorsichtig sein. Wenn Aya so dicht hinter dir sitzt, dann kommt er noch in Versuchung."  
Ich fand den Satz richtig witzig. Ken errötete recht stark, es war ihm also nicht egal, wenn ich so was über seine Beziehung zu Aya sagte. Und Aya? Der antwortete mit einem freundlich gezischten "Shi-ne". Nichts Neues also.

Wir sind dann nur noch bis zum nächsten Gasthof geritten und haben dort das Pferd umsorgt. Ken hat für uns die Zimmer bestellt, Essen organisiert und Ähnliches, während Aya und ich im Pferdestall waren.  
Offenbar hatte mir mein Lieblingsbastard den Satz von vorhin noch nicht vergeben. Jedenfalls lag ich schneller, als ich denken konnte, im Misthaufen. Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass mein Kopf vollends mit dem Haufen in Kontakt kam, aber Aya konnte ich nicht mehr aufhalten. Der hatte sich verdrückt.

Die vergangen drei Stunden habe ich im Bad verbracht, mir zig Mal die Haare und den Körper gewaschen und mit allerlei Substanzen den Geruch vertrieben. Das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich Aya nicht sofort in jeder Ecke gesucht habe. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wäre dieser eklige Geruch tiefer eingezogen und letztendlich wäre er vielleicht nicht mehr rausgegangen. Jedenfalls dufte ich jetzt frisch wie der junge Morgen. Meinte zumindest die Herrin dieses Gasthofes.  
Aya und Ken habe ich noch nicht wiedergesehen. Aber da ein Wiedersehen mit diesem rothaarigen Bastard wohl in einem Mord enden würde, bleibe ich lieber hier in meinem Zimmer und warte auf den nächsten Tag. Ich muss den Namen meiner Familie ja nicht noch weiter in den Dreck ziehen, wenn ich jetzt jemanden töte.  
Gute Nacht.

05. August 1605  
Wir sind wieder in einem Rasthof. Es ist wieder Abend. Doch diesmal bin ich nicht allein in meinem Zimmer. Unsere Reisegesellschaft besteht auch nicht mehr aus drei Personen, sondern aus vier. Aber ich sollte wohl von vorne anfangen.

Der Tag begann, wie der gestrige auch, mitten in der Nacht. Ich empfand es zumindest so. Es war wohl kurz nach Tagesanbruch, als wir schon auf den Pferden saßen und gen Heimat trabten.  
Heute ist keiner gestrauchelt und es hat ebenfalls niemand versucht, mich in einen Misthaufen zu stoßen. Aya redet weiterhin nicht mit mir. Stört mich nicht sonderlich.

Unser Herr Verwaltersohn war nur heute der Meinung, er müsste die Stunden, die wir gestern verloren haben, aufholen. Wir sind also bis kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit unterwegs gewesen. Weil wir das Rasthaus, das wir gegen kurz nach sechs passiert haben, natürlich nicht nehmen konnten. Wäre ja auch viel zu früh gewesen, um diesen Tag zu beenden. Wir ritten also weiter.

Es wurde langsam dunkler, weit und breit keine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit in Sicht. Ich wurde mit jeder Minute wütender auf Aya. Und dann haben wir sie gefunden.  
Ein paar Meter neben dem Straßenrand lag ein junges Mädchen in sehr knapper Kleidung. Ich bin abgestiegen, habe versucht sie anzusprechen, doch sie hat nicht reagiert. Nicht auf meine Worte und auch nicht auf mein Stupsen. Gar nichts, sie wirkte fast wie tot. Doch die Haut war noch warm. Kurzentschlossen habe ich sie hochgehoben und auf mein Pferd gesetzt. Es war doch besser, sie war bei uns, als irgendwo allein am Straßenrand, da konnte ihr doch sonst was passieren.

Sie liegt jetzt keine zwei Meter entfernt von mir auf dem Futon. Wir sind allein. Ken organisiert mal wieder das Essen und Aya bemüht sich um angemessene Kleidung für sie. Zwar war mein Lieblingsfeind nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass wir sie mitgenommen haben, doch auch er ist der Ansicht, dass ein Gasthaus besser ist als die Straße.

Ich habe sie so hingelegt, dass ich in ihre Augen sehen kann. Doch diese sind stumpf. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was mit ihr passiert ist. Sie ist nicht besonders groß. Vielleicht fünf Fuß und drei Inch. Ich bin fast einen Kopf größer als sie. Kurze blonde Haare und obwohl die Augen so stumpf sind, kann ich die blaue Farbe erkennen, die sie normalerweise haben.

Wir haben sie zugedeckt, denn sie hatte nicht sonderlich viel an. Durch meinen britischen Lehrer weiß ich, was ein Rock ist. Doch ihrer ist viel zu kurz, bedeckt gerade noch die Knie. Das Oberteil ist noch komischer. Es besteht aus weißem, sehr dünn gewebten Stoff und liegt eng am Körper an. Was für Sachen erfinden diese Europäer eigentlich?  
Ich habe gerade noch mal die Qualität der Stoffe von Rock und Oberteil überprüft. Es muss sehr teuer gewesen sein, diese zu kaufen. Beide sind sehr fein. Wo bekommt man solche Stoffe zu kaufen?

Und dann die Schuhe. Dergleichen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Auch das Material ist mir völlig unbekannt. Es fühlt sich an wie Leder. Doch wer stellt Leder in knalligem Gelb her. Die Strümpfe von ihr sind ebenfalls aus feinem, weichem Stoff. Und rutschen immer wieder nach unten (das habe ich schon beim Reiten gemerkt). Soll das so sein?

Ihre Augen sind weiterhin stumpf. Gerade fällt mir noch auf, dass sie auch etwas Make-up trägt. Zusammen mit dem kurzen Rock und dem Oberteil... Ob sie dafür bezahlt wird, dass sie Männern Gesellschaft leistet? Ich hoffe nicht, denn sie ist noch viel zu jung dafür.  
Ich kann nur schätzen, wie alt sie ist. Vierzehn, vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre? Könnte passen. Sie ist oben herum noch sehr flach, dass ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.  
Muss sie wirklich in diesem Alter schon ihren Körper verkaufen? Bitte nicht. Es gibt genug alte Säcke, die diesen zierlichen Körper nur zu gerne haben und dann misshandeln würde. Ist das die Antwort? Hat jemand sie verletzt und dann dort an der Straße liegen lassen?  
Eigentlich will ich es nicht, doch ich muss nachsehen, ob meine Vermutung der Wahrheit entspricht. Ob sie davon wieder wach wird? Wenn jemand sie auf Verletzungen untersucht?

Drei Stunden später  
Es ist inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht. Die anderen schlafen schon, glaube ich zumindest.  
Nachdem ich vorhin noch geschrieben haben, ich wolle sie untersuchen, haben sich die Ereignisse förmlich überschlagen.

Vorsichtig hatte ich die Decke hochgehoben. Sah abwechselnd in ihre Augen und auf den Körper. Nichts tat sich. Die Augen blickten weiterhin stumpf gerade aus. Ich wollte gerade den Rock etwas nach oben schieben, als mich jemand schlug. Richtig kräftig und mitten ins Gesicht.  
Blitzartig zuckte ich zurück, hielt mir die Wange und sah meine schlafende Schönheit an. Nur schlief sie nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war hellwach und starrte mich aus sehr wütenden Augen an.  
Aus wunderschön leuchtenden blauen Augen, die mich sofort gefangen nahmen. Ich wollte mich darin verlieren, so unergründlich schienen sie mir. Wie tiefe Seen, auf deren Grund ein Geheimnis wartete.  
Ich konnte nichts sagen, zu sehr nahm mich ihre Schönheit gefangen. Der zierliche Körper, die weichen, glänzenden blonden Haare und dann die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Noch in diesem Moment habe ich mich in sie verliebt.  
Ja, ich weiß, dass sie viel jünger ist als ich. Aber bei diesen Augen... Wer sollte denn da widerstehen?

Und dann machte meine Liebe den Mund auf und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. Sehr laut. "Hast du sie noch alle? Versuch das noch einmal und du bist geliefert."  
Sie war wohl nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, dass ich versucht hatte, ihr unter den Rock zu sehen.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber..."  
Ich kam nicht dazu meinen Satz zu beenden. Der kleine Rohrspatz krakelte fröhlich weiter. "Und ob es dir leid tut. Du perverser alter Sack."  
"Hey." Sie machte es einem nicht leicht, in sie verliebt zu bleiben. "Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob dich jemand verletzt hat."  
"Klar. Und deswegen schaust du mir unter den Rock." Irgendwie klang das sehr ironisch.  
"Aber ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint. Es passiert immer wieder, dass Freudenmädchen missha..." Ich stockte mitten im Satz, denn ihre Augen wurden immer größer, als ich ihren vermeintlichen Beruf geäußert hatte.  
Und wieder fing ich mir ein Backpfeife ein. Sie stellte meine Liebe wirklich auf eine harte Probe.

Die Chance, mich zu erklären oder eine Erklärung von ihr zu bekommen, gab es leider nicht, denn in diesem Moment kamen Ken und Aya zurück. Mein ganz persönlicher Liebling Aya hatte mit einem Blick die Situation erfasst und mich aus dem Zimmer geworfen.

Ich konnte dem Gespräch im Raum nur teilweise folgen. Aber Aya schien ihr sehr deutlich zu erklären, dass ihre gegenwärtige Bekleidung unpassend war und darauf schließen ließ, dass sie ihr Geld im horizontalen Gewerbe verdiente. Ihre Antwort konnte ich nicht verstehen.  
Doch dann verließ Aya zusammen mit Ken das Zimmer. Unsere unbekannte Schönheit war jetzt allein da drin einem Kimono und wollte diesen anziehen.

Zaghaft streckte sie nach wenigen Minuten den Kopf durch die Tür, deutete auf Aya und bat um seine Hilfe beim Binden des Obi. Ausgerechnet der. Warum durfte ich das nicht machen? Schließlich bin ich doch in sie verliebt. Nun gut, jedenfalls war sie jetzt vernünftig gekleidet und wir saßen zu viert in einem Zimmer für zwei.  
Was hieß, sie saß auf dem Futon neben Ken und ich neben Aya auf dem anderen Futon. Wie gerne hätte ich mit Ken getauscht. Aber nein, ich hatte Mr. Arrogant neben mir. Wirklich super.

Es fiel mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben schwer, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie starrte mich wütend an, wahrscheinlich, weil sie mir noch nicht vergeben hatte, dass ich sie für eine Dirne gehalten hatte.  
"Ähm... ja... Hallo. Ich bin Yohji. Das da neben dir ist Ken und der hier heißt Aya." Nacheinander deutete ich auf uns drei.  
Sie nickte einfach nur, sagte aber nichts weiter. Wenn das so weiterging, würde es eine lange Unterhaltung werden. "Und du bist...?"  
"Omi...", ein sehr lange Pause folgte, "...ko?" Und dann sah sie mich leicht zweifelnd an. Offenbar war das nicht ihr richtiger Name. Doch das störte mich in diesem Moment nicht sehr. Solange ich überhaupt einen Namen hatte, mit dem ich sie ansprechen konnte. "Omiko also. Ein schöner Name." Ihr Blick sprach Bände, sie wollte wohl nicht wahr haben, dass jemand diesen Namen mögen könnte. Ich jedenfalls mochte ihn, genauso wie alles andere an ihr.

"Warum zum Geier habt ihr mich hierher verschleppt?" Oh, da war er wieder, mein kleiner Rohrspatz. Langsam fing ich an es niedlich zu finden, wenn sie sich aufregte. Ihre Augen blickten zwar wütend, aber die Gesichtszüge ähnelten eher jemanden, der schmollt. Und sie sah dabei einfach zu süß aus.  
"Du hast so hilflos am Straßenrand gelegen, also hielt ich es für das Beste, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen und…"  
Sie ließ mich gar nicht erst ausreden, hatte es sich wohl zum Standard gemacht, mir immer ins Wort fallen zu müssen. "Ich war keines Wegs hilflos. Es ging mir sehr gut."  
Völlig unerwartet für mich sprang Aya ein. "Und weil es dir so gut ging, hast du auch nicht auf uns reagiert. Hör auf zu lügen." Gut, Aya wollte helfen, hatte sie aber gerade beleidigt. Das war wohl sein Spezialgebiet.  
"Ich lüge nicht." Und wieder schmollte sie. Niedlich. "Ich konnte mich nur nicht bewegen." Mit jedem Wort wurde sie kleinlauter.

"Also Omiko. Wenn es dir so gut ging, was hast du dann dort gemacht? In diesem Aufzug?" Ich deutete auf ihre Kleidung, die sorgfältig gefaltet auf dem Boden lag.  
"Es… ich… das ist meine Sache." Sie wurde richtig nervös, als ich sie fragte. Fing an mit den Händen den Kimono zu malträtieren und blickte stur auf den Boden. Ihre Kleidung hatte ja schon einen Hinweis gegeben, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, dann der Name und nun wich sie der Frage aus. Für den Moment wollte ich nicht weiter fragen, doch irgendwann würde ich herausfinden, was ihr Geheimnis war.

"Nun gut. Jedenfalls bist du jetzt zumindest in Sicherheit. Es hätte für dich schlimm enden können, so wie du gekleidet warst. Ohne Möglichkeiten zur Verteidigung. Und ich meine damit nicht nur gegen wilde Tiere."  
Ihr Kopf schoss nach oben. Scheinbar hatte sie diesen Punkt bisher noch gar nicht betrachtet. Umso besser dass ihr endlich jemand die Augen öffnete. Wunderschöne Augen, aber das sagte ich ja bereits.  
"Können wir etwas für dich tun, solange du unter meiner Obhut stehst?" Ja, da lohnte es sich, die Schule des Hochadels durchlaufen zu haben. Jungen Damen in Not bietet man Hilfe an. Selbstlos und völlig uneigennützig, auch wenn die eigenen Pläne darunter leiden. Auch wenn es mich noch länger vom Hof meines Onkels fernhalten würde. Gut, vielleicht nicht völlig uneigennützig.

"Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht. Ich muss nur nach Tokio. Und dahin findet ja wohl jeder." Sie sagte es so lapidar, als ob man wissen müsste, wo dieser Ort war. Ken, Aya und ich sahen uns nur fragend an.  
"Und wo genau ist das, dieses To... kio?"  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Denkprozesse in ihrem Kopf in Gang setzen. Als ich fragte, wo diese Ortschaft denn sei, blickte sie mich an, als ob ich total dämlich sei. Dann zeichnete sich eine Erkenntnis in ihrem bildschönen Gesicht ab. "Äh… in der Nähe von Edo." Ich hatte zwei Jahre am Hofe des Kaisers in Edo gelebt, konnte mich aber an ein Tokio nicht erinnern.  
"Edo also." Schnell traf ich meine Entscheidung. Wir hatten ziemlich genau zwei Tage von Edo bis nach hier gebraucht. Allein wäre dieses Reise für sie zu gefährlich. "Wir werden dich dorthin bringen. In dieses Tokio. Wohnt dort deine Familie?"  
Jetzt sah sie mich vollkommen panisch an. Und immer noch war sie niedlich. "Ihr könnt nicht mitkommen. Das geht nicht. Ich... unmöglich..."

"Hör zu." Ich probierte, sie zu beruhigen. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass deine Familie erfährt, dass du mit anderen Menschen Umgang hattest, dann können wir dich zumindest in die Nähe bringen. Ich will nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert." All meine Liebe und Zuneigung für sie, die ich bis dahin entwickelt hatte, legte ich in diesen einen Satz. Ich wollte, dass sie mir vertraute.  
Der Blick, der dann in ihre Augen trat, war unbeschreiblich. Sie sah mich so verwundert an, als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. War es denn wirklich so verwunderlich, dass ich mich um ihre Sicherheit sorgte? Die Verwunderung machte einem Lächeln Platz, welches sie zur schönsten Frau machte, die ich je gesehen habe. Gut, vielleicht haben mich meine Gefühle hier etwas geblendet. Aber sie hat mich definitiv angelächelt. Das war doch schon ein Fortschritt.

"Ihr würdet mich also bis in die Nähe bringen und ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder verschwinden?" Sie schien sich mit dieser Idee anfreunden zu können. Das bedeutete, dass ich weitere zwei Tage mit ihr verbringen konnte. Vielleicht konnte ich sie in dieser Zeit davon überzeugen, meine Frau zu werden. Mein süßer kleiner Rohrspatz. Omiko. Ob ich sie Omittchi nennen durfte? Das schien zu ihr zu passen.  
Auch während des Gesprächs war ich an dieser Stelle leicht abgeschweift und musste mich erst wieder auf ihre Frage besinnen. Sie nach Edo und dann sollte wir uns zurückziehen? "Ja. So hatte ich mir das gedacht."  
"OK. Ich bin dabei." Eigenartige Wortwahl, aber es sollte wohl ihre Zustimmung zum Ausdruck bringen.

Ich war zufrieden mit mir und der Welt. Zwei Tage mit dem niedlichsten Geschöpf auf Erden. Wenn sie dann noch aufhören würde, leicht ärgerlich in meine Richtung zu starren, dann wäre alles perfekt. Das Lächeln von vorhin stand ihr viel besser.  
Oh, ich vergaß, es gab noch etwas, weswegen die Welt nicht perfekt war. Aya sah SEHR ärgerlich in meine Richtung. Hatte ich doch gerade seine Pläne von einer baldigen Heimkehr zerstört. Das ist die Rache dafür, dass er mich in den Misthaufen gestoßen hatte. Geschieht ihm nur recht.

Relativ gemütlich haben wir dann gegessen, was Ken für uns besorgt hatte. Omiko blickte ziemlich skeptisch auf die Sachen, die dort vor ihr standen. Ich meinte ein verzweifelt gemurmeltes "mako donadu" zu verstehen, konnte damit aber nichts anfangen. War das etwas zu essen?

Komisch war, dass sie beim Essen gar nichts mehr sagte. Sie hörte mir nur sehr aufmerksam zu, als ich vom Leben am Hof erzählte. Ich kam mir vor, als ob ich ein Märchen erzählen würde, so wie ihre Augen leuchteten. Aber wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, damit sie mich so begeistert ansieht, dann werde ich das auch tun.

Es muss jetzt wohl nach ein Uhr nachts sein. Da Omiko sich weigerte, sich ein Zimmer mit mir zu teilen, schläft Ken nun tief und fest neben mir. Und für mich wird es auch langsam Zeit, die Augen zu schließen. Es wird morgen wieder ein anstrengender Tag, wenn Aya uns kurz nach sechs weckt, nur damit wir so schnell wie möglich nach Tokio kommen. Wo immer das auch sein mag.  
Gute Nacht. Und schlaf gut, meine geliebte Omiko.

TBC.


	3. Teil 3

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Und diesmal habe ich noch zusätzlich Nachforschungen betreffs der Kleidung der damaligen Zeit gemacht. Was ich herausgefunden habe, steht hier:

WICHTIG - BITTE LESEN:  
Kimono (kiru = anziehen, mono = Ding): ein Ding zum Anziehen, allg. Ausdruck für Kleidung  
Yukata: leichte Hauskleidung, meist auch im Sommer getragen  
Geta: Holzschuhe mit zwei Querstegen (für den Herbst und Winter)  
Zori: Sandalen aus weichem Material  
Tabi: Socken die zum Zori getragen werden  
Kosode: Untergewand (für Mann und Frau), quadratische Ärmel  
Uchikake: alltägliches Übergewand, aufwändig dekoriert, sehr lange Ärmel, lange Schleppe  
Hakama: eine Art Hose, sehr weite Beine mit scharfen Falten, äußere Nähte sind vom Bund bis zu den Knien offen, Kosode muss darunter getragen werden  
Haori: Jacke, die bis zu Oberschenkeln reicht, reines Männergewand, für kühleres Wetter, über Kosode getragen.

Omiko trägt also Kosode und Uchikake. Da wir ja mit adliger Gesellschaft reisen, wird hier die komplette Ausstaffierung geboten. Weniger als das hätte Aya auch nicht zugelassen.

Tja, auch wenn dieses Kapitel nicht sonderlich aufregend ist, es ist doch für den weiteren Handlungsverlauf sehr wichtig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  


Memories of my Love - Teil 3

06. August 1605 (Mitten in der Nacht, um genau zu sein)  
Es scheint so, als ob ich heute nicht den Schlaf bekommen werde, der mir zusteht. Nachdem ich vorhin (vor gut einer Stunde), dieses Tagebuch hier geschlossen hatte und der festen Ansicht war, jetzt endlich schlafen zu können, hat mir doch noch jemand dazwischen gefunkt.  
Und jetzt bin ich immer noch wach, aus Angst, es könnte wieder etwas passieren. Wenn Aya mich in ein paar Stunden weckt, bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht in der besten Verfassung.  
Aber ich sollte mich beeilen und diesen Eintrag hier fertig stellen, solange ich noch wach bin und sämtliche Eindrücke frisch sind.

Was also ist passiert? Ich hatte die Kerze ausgeblasen, mich hingelegt und wartete darauf, einschlafen zu können. Was leider nicht passierte. Immer wieder schob sich das Gesicht von Omiko dazwischen. Ich fragte mich, was ihr Geheimnis sein könnte. Warum sie so eigenartige Kleidung getragen hatte und dann der Gesichtsausdruck, als keiner von uns dieses Tokio kannte. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?  
Jedenfalls lag ich eine ganze Zeit wach, bis ich Geräusche auf dem Gang hörte. Die Tür nebenan wurde zur Seite geschoben, leichte Schritte waren zu hören. Und sie gehörten mit Sicherheit nicht zu Aya.  
Der bewegte sich nämlich komplett lautlos, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen musste. Ich wollte gestern nur etwas von diesem Tabak rauchen wollen, den die Holländer ins Land gebracht hatten. Plötzlich stand er hinter mir und sah mich an, als ob ich ihm Gift unters Essen gemischt hätte. Eigentlich sieht er mich immer so. Er hat mich mit seinem Auftauchen gewaltig überrascht und der Tabak fiel auf den Boden, in eine Pfütze, um genau zu sein. Bastard. Aber ich schweife ab. Aya bewegte sich geräuschlos, das hatte ich sagen wollen.

Da war also jemand auf dem Gang und schlich herum. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich Omiko. Ob sie die Toilette suchte? Konnte nicht sein, Ken hatte ihr vorhin den Weg dorthin erklärt. Außerdem hätte sie dazu in die andere Richtung gehen müssen. Sie befand sich gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen. Wollte vermutlich abhauen. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich habe ihr meine Hilfe zugesagt und ich würde nicht zulassen, dass ein junges Mädchen allein eine so weite Reise unternahm.

Es gab nur einen Weg aus diesem Gasthof und der führte durch das Eingangstor vorne an der Straße. Bis sie dort angelangt war, würde es bei dem Schleichtempo noch etwas dauern. Ich bin also schnell aus dem Fenster geklettert und habe am Tor auf sie gewartet.  
Es hätte beinahe romantisch sein können, wie ich im Schatten der Mauer stand. Blasses Mondlicht fiel auf ihr Gesicht, während sie über den Hof huschte. Kosode und Uchikake umhüllten ihren Körper. Ihre leuchtend gelben Schuhe lugten unter dem Uchikake hervor.  
Sie wirkte noch schlanker als im Licht der Kerzen. Auch wenn die Kleidung fast alles verdeckte, was bei einer Frau vorhanden sein sollte, fiel doch auf, dass etwas an ihr nicht stimmt. Ich konnte nur nicht den Finger darauf halten. Ihre Haltung war eigenartig, gerade so, als ob sie nie zuvor ein Gewand von diesem Schnitt getragen hätte. Ihre Bewegungen passten überhaupt nicht zur Bekleidung, so war es kein Wunder, dass sie mehrmals beinahe stolperte.  
Sie sah sich auf dem Weg vom Gebäude zum Tor oft um, als erwartete sie, dass sie jemand aufhalten würde. Was ja auch stimmte, nur war ich nicht hinter ihr, sondern vor ihr.

Ich trat aus dem Schatten, stellte mich direkt in ihren Weg.  
"Kuso." Meine Augen weiteten sich. Nie zuvor hatte ich eine junge Frau dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen hören. Überhaupt niemand aus meinem Umkreis verwendete es und sie errötete nicht einmal. Gut, es war bei dem bisschen Mondlicht, was wir hatten, auch äußerst schwierig zu erkennen.  
"Was willst du denn?" Sie schien nicht besonders davon angetan zu sein, mich hier vorzufinden.  
"Ich habe versprochen dich nach Edo zu bringen. Dieses Versprechen werde ich auch halten."  
Ich glaube, an der Stelle hat sie mit den Augen gerollt. "Ich mache es dir ganz einfach. Du lässt mich gehen, vergisst dein Versprechen und alles ist wieder gut."  
"Hast du mir denn vorhin nicht zugehört. Es war kein Witz, als ich sagte, es ist für junge Mädchen dort draußen gefährlich." Wie oft musste ich das eigentlich wiederholen, bis es in ihren Kopf hineinging.  
"Aber ich bin doch gar kein M..." Sie brach ab. Ich antwortete erst mal nichts, dachte nur nach. Was hatte sie sagen wollen? Das sie kein Mädchen war? Es würde Sinn machen. Die flache Brust, die Körperhaltung, das aufbrausende Temperament, die Bereitschaft alles allein machen zu wollen. Eine junge Frau hätte vermutlich soviel Sinn und Verstand gehabt, dass sie zuhörte, wenn man sie vor Gefahren warnte. Sie hörte auf keine Warnung. Omiko könnte also durchaus ein junger Mann sein. Was an der Situation aber nichts änderte. Allein war es dort draußen für gefährlich.

Ich zog sie vom Tor weg und in Richtung der Wiese hinter dem Gasthof. Sie folgte mir mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Schließlich hatte ich ja ihren Ärmel in der Hand.  
"Hinsetzen." Sie folgte meinem Beispiel und nahm umständlich Platz. Offenbar war sie es nicht gewohnt sich in derartiger Aufmachung zu bewegen.  
"Noch mal von vorne. Wenn du dich jetzt allein auf die Reise machst, dann wirst du Edo vermutlich nicht erreichen. Und wenn du es doch bis dahin schaffen solltest, dann bist du keine freie Person mehr. Du siehst sehr hübsch aus. Es gibt Dutzende, wenn nicht Hunderte von Männern allein in Edo, die ein Vermögen dafür bezahlen würden, wenn sie mit dir eine Nacht verbringen dürfen." Sie schluckte, ich war also zu ihr durchgedrungen.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass das dein Schicksal für die nächsten Jahre wird, dann bleibst du besser bei uns. Und es hilft auch nichts, wenn du dich als Junge tarnst." Ich hatte entschieden, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Nachher kam sie noch auf den Gedanken in Hakama und Kosode loszuziehen, nur weil sie sich als Mann sicher fühlte. "Es gibt auch zahllose Männer, die nichts dagegen hätten, das Bett mit einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann zu teilen. Und wenn sie dann feststellen, dass du doch nicht das bist, was sie erwartet haben, wirst du dir wünschen, diesen Menschen nie begegnet zu sein."  
Sie sackte immer weiter in sich zusammen. "Ich will dir keine Angst einjagen. Du musst dir nur bewusst sein, auf was du dich einlässt. Und ich verspreche dir, solange ich bei dir bin, wird dir nichts passieren." Und das meinte ich auch so. Sie wirkte wie ein kleiner Engel. (Jetzt sage ich doch sie, obwohl ich mir fast sicher bin, dass sie ein "er" ist.) Ein unschuldiger, verlorener Engel.

Für ein paar Minuten saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander. "Und wer garantiert mir, dass mir dieses Schicksal nicht auch bei euch blüht?"  
Dumm war sie nicht. Ein gutes Zeichen. "Garantieren kann ich es nicht. Aber Aya und Ken sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie sich für dich interessieren würden."  
Ein leises Kichern war zu hören. Es war ihr also auch schon aufgefallen. Und ihr Lachen klang sehr angenehm in meinen Ohren. "Bleibt also nur die Gefahr, die von dir ausgeht. Nicht wahr?" Sie sah mich aufmerksam an.  
Langsam nickte ich. Ja, die Gefahr, die ich darstellte. "Wenn ich dir etwas antun würde, würde es auf Aya zurückfallen. Ich stehe auf dieser Reise mehr oder weniger unter seiner Aufsicht. Wenn ich dich verletze, dann hat er versagt und dass würde er nicht zulassen. Du bist also bei uns sicher." Aber wenn ich sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich es ehrlich meinte, dann bräuchten wir Aya ja nichts davon erzählen, wenn wir mal... baden... gehen würden.

Ich ließ ihr die Zeit, über alles nachzudenken. Es war tatsächlich kein unangenehmes Gefühl, als wir beide dort mitten in der Nacht auf der Wiese saßen und schwiegen. Zu gerne hätte ich gewusst, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vorging. Doch sie blieb lange Zeit still.  
Die nächste Frage traf mich völlig unerwartet. "Welches Datum haben wir eigentlich?"  
Hatte sie solange dort am Straßenrand gelegen, dass sie das nicht mehr wusste? Oder war sie einfach nur durcheinander? Aber so wirkte sie eigentlich nicht. Ich gab ihr die Antwort nach europäischer Rechnung, verfluchte man dann aber fast selbst dafür. Wie sollte sie denn damit rechnen können? Ich wollte mich gerade verbessern und dass Jahr der Tokugawa-Periode nennen, als sie mich unterbrach.  
Sie dachte laut vor sich hin und ich verstand von dem, was sie so dachte, nichts. Zumindest nicht inhaltlich. Es ging darum, dass sie noch Zeit hatte, bis "es" geschehen würde. Sie wurde immer zuversichtlicher. Bis sie mich dann ansah.  
"Das Versprechen, das ihr mich nach Edo bringt, gilt doch? Ich muss jemanden besuchen. Es eilt nicht, aber es ist ungeheuer wichtig. Je schneller wir dort sind, um so besser ist es."

Es war interessant zu sehen, dass sie meine Hilfe plötzlich so freiwillig annahm. Vorhin hatte ich sie beinahe noch dazu zwingen müssen. Ich fragte mich, was ihr eingefallen war, dass sie ihre Meinung so schnell geändert hatte. Doch wie fast schon erwartet bekam ich keine Antwort auf meine Frage.

"Wenn du dort bist, wo du hin willst, bist du da in Sicherheit?" Ich versucht all meine Sorge um sie in meine Stimme zu legen. Was brachte es denn, wenn wir sie nach Edo brachten, sie vor dort aus aber noch weiterreisen musste, um zu ihrer Familie zu kommen.  
"Ich... keine Ahnung... Vielleicht...Aber das ist auch egal. Ich muss noch weiter." Die Fragen, die sie aufwarf, wurden von Minute zu Minute mehr. Warum sollte sie so weit reisen, wenn sie das Ergebnis nicht kannte? Was konnte denn so wichtig sein, dass sie dafür ihre eigene Sicherheit zurücksetzte?  
"Wenn du nicht weißt, wo du hinsollst... Dann... kannst du auch gerne mit uns kommen. Mit mir..."  
Rückblickend frage ich mich, welcher Teufel mich besessen hat, dass ich ihr das gesagt habe. Ich komme mir vor wie ein liebeskranker Idiot, der nicht mehr geradeaus denken kann. Eigentlich hatte ich sie doch langsam davon überzeugen wollen, dass ich genau der richtige Mann für sie war (oder für ihn). Aber nein, jetzt sagte ich solchen Unfug. Auch wenn es ernst gemeint war, konnte ich doch wohl kaum einem jungen Wesen mitten in der Nacht derartige Dinge sagen. Muss wohl daran gelegen haben, dass ich schon seit über zwanzig Stunden wach war.

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. Zumindest meinte ich das erkennen zu können, der Mond stand ja nicht höher am Himmel, als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird..." Die ersten Worte kam recht harsch, aber dann wurde ihre Stimme weicher. Als ob sie mich nicht verletzen wollte. Hatte sie die Zuneigung gehört und wollte mich jetzt nur nicht vor den Kopf stoßen? Glaubte sie, dass ich ihr nicht mehr helfen würde, wenn sie mich abwies?

Ich versuchte sie gleichzeitig zu beruhigen und wollte auch endlich ins Bett. "Gut. Du solltest nur wissen, dass es einen Platz gibt, wo du willkommen bist. Und in Sicherheit. Wenn du mir jetzt versprichst, nicht mehr wegzulaufen... Können wir dann wieder reingehen? Aya wird morgen früh gleich los wollen, da will ich vorher zumindest noch etwas Schlaf finden."  
Sie nickte etwas unsicher, als ob sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. "Dann geht es morgen also nach Edo? Wie lange brauchen wir eigentlich bis dahin?"  
Und da hätte wir die nächste unbeantwortete Frage. Wusste sie denn nicht, wo sie war? "Zwei Tage, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. Aber es wird ein anstrengender Ritt."

Sie war schon fast aufgestanden, fiel jetzt aber wieder ins Gras und sah mich verzweifelt an. "Reiten? Auf Pferden?" So wie sie es sagte, mochte sie entweder keine Pferde oder hatte noch nie auf einem gesessen. Wohl eher das Letztere.  
"Sag bloß, du bist noch nie geritten?" An diesem Punkt gab ich es vorübergehend auf ihr Geheimnis entschlüsseln zu wollen. Es war einfach zu viele Punkte, die keinen Sinn ergaben.  
"Ich habe einmal als Kind in einem Park auf einem Pferd gesessen. Aber das war es dann auch schon." Oh, Aya würde vor Freude im Dreieck springen. Sie konnte nicht reiten. Auch wenn sie sehr leicht war, bei einem anderen Reiter konnte sie nicht die ganze Zeit auf dem Pferd sitzen, das würde das Tier übermäßig anstrengen. Wir mussten es ihr also in groben Zügen beibringen. Aya würde sich so freuen.  
Und wie ich mich freute. Wenn es uns gelänge, ihr morgen das Reiten beizubringen, würde das einen Tag mehr bedeuten, den ich in ihrer Nähe war.

"Dann lernst du morgen reiten und übermorgen geht es los. Einverstanden?" Eine vage Geste kam von ihr zurück. Was blieb ihr sonst auch übrig? Wenn sie nach Edo wollte, würde sie reiten müssen. Ansonsten wäre sie über eine Woche unterwegs gewesen. Und zu Fuß würde ich diese Strecke mit Sicherheit nicht zurücklegen.

Leise schlichen wir uns zurück in den Gasthof. Mit leicht drohender Stimme warnte ich sie nochmals, nicht erneut fliehen zu wollen. Ich glaube, sie hatte endlich begriffen, dass die Welt da draußen nicht ganz so freundlich war, wie sie manchmal den Anschein machte.  
Jetzt sitze ich hier auch schon wieder über eine Stunde an diesem Eintrag, aber nebenan ist es still. Ist auch besser so.  
Gute Nacht.

TBC.


	4. Teil 4

Hallo,

Nach einer längeren Pause (wegen Referat und Klausur) bin ich wieder da. Diesmal mit einem ziemlich sappigen Teil (zumindest meiner Ansicht nach).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  


Memories of my Love - Teil 4

06. August 1605 - Mittagspause  
Da wir gerade mal Pause machen, habe ich beschlossen, die Ereignisse des heutigen Vormittags aufzuschreiben. Der Richter wird hier bestimmt noch einige sehr wichtige Hinweise finden, warum Aya es verdient hat, dass er ermordet wurde. Langsam und sehr schmerzhaft.

Der Morgen fing relativ ruhig an. Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung waren Omiko und ich allein im Aufenthaltsraum und fingen schon mal an zu essen, da von Aya und Ken weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen war.  
Zum ersten Mal sah ich sie im Tageslicht. Sie war noch viel schöner als am gestrigen Abend. Die blonden Haare glitzerten im Sonnenlicht und dann ihre Augen... Sie strahlten förmlich. Sie strahlen die pure Freude am Leben aus.  
Als Omiko den Raum betrat, hatte sie mich tatsächlich angelächelt. Zwar etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend, doch es war ehrlich. Ein ehrliches Lächeln und es galt mir. Vorläufig schwebte ich auf Wolke sieben und muss wohl ziemlich dämlich gegrinst haben, denn plötzlich blickte sie nervös weg und nahm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz.

Wissend, dass wir heute noch nicht losreiten würden, hatte Omiko auf das Übergewand verzichtet. Aya hatte gestern noch zwei weitere Kosode organisiert und auf ihr Zimmer gebracht. Der, den sie gerade trug, war olivgrün und mit gelben Blüten bestickt. Durch diese Farben sah sie noch viel lebendiger aus. Das Gewand stand ihr wirklich gut, auch wenn sie sich immer noch etwas unbeholfen bewegte. Es war mit schon in der Nacht aufgefallen, dass sie mit der Kleidung, die wir ihr gegeben hatten, überhaupt nicht zurecht kam. Als würde sie dergleichen zum ersten Mal tragen.

Von mir aus hätte es gerne so ruhig bleiben können, wie es gerade war, doch das Glück war mir leider nicht Hold. Aya betrat den Zimmer, setzte sich zu uns und schwieg. Gut, er war dabei seine Misosuppe zu essen, doch er hatte nicht mal "Guten Morgen" gesagt. Unfreundlich wie eh und je.

Omiko gestikulierte leicht, wollte mir damit wohl zu verstehen geben, dass ich Aya endlich sagen sollte, dass sich seine Pläne über Nacht geändert hatten. Ich ahnte zwar, dass er die Nachricht von der Verzögerung nicht sonderlich positiv aufnehmen würde, doch seine Reaktion schlug alles, was ich erwartet hatte.

Schließlich reagierte auch er darauf, dass Omiko immer mit dem Kopf wackelte und mit den Augen zwinkerte. Wütend blickte er sie an. "Was soll das ganze Rumgezappel?"  
"Ich... also..." Leicht eingeschüchtert blickte sie mich an. Konnte Aya denn nicht einmal zu einer jungen Dame freundlich sein?  
"Was Omiko sagen will, ist Folgendes. Sie hat erst einmal in ihrem Leben auf einem Pferd gesessen und deswe...."

Aya fuhr herum, griff nach ihrem Kragen und zog sich mit sich nach oben. Wütend starrte er in ihre Augen. "Willst du damit sagen, dass du nicht reiten kannst?" Sein Tonfall legte schon nahe, dass dem besser nicht so wäre.  
Omiko blickte ihn erschrocken an. Genau wie ich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Aya beinahe explodieren würde. Sie nickte einmal ganz vorsichtig.  
Als ob sie ein Stück fauliges Obst wäre, ließ mein persönlicher Lieblingsfeind von ihr ab. Omiko sackte zu Boden, unfähig sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch damit war der Auftritt von Aya noch lange nicht zu Ende. Er kam zu mir herum und sah mich von oben herab an. "Ich hoffe, du hast dir darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie du das Problem", unwirsch deutete er auf Omiko, "lösen willst. Sie ist eine einzige Belastung. Wir hätten sie einfach liegen lassen sollen."  
Jetzt war es an mir aufzuspringen. Wie konnte Aya es wagen, in ihrer Anwesenheit so über sie zu sprechen? Wie konnte er auf den Gedanken kommen, dass wir sie hätten liegen lassen sollen? Nie hätte ich ihn für so kalt und berechnend gehalten. Mir war klar, dass er wenig Taktgefühl zu haben schien. Er interessierte sich anscheinend nur für das, was seine Person betraf. Und Ken eben.  
Wenn aber etwas seine Pläne störte, dann wurde er sofort wütend und wollte das Übel beseitigt sehen. Und wenn dieses Übel in einer Person bestand, dann musste sie eben verschwinden. Nur dass ich gar keine Lust hatte Omiko loszuwerden.

Am liebsten hätte ich Aya jetzt windelweich geprügelt, so wütend war ich. Ich stieß ihn zu Boden und kniete mich über ihn. Hielt seine Hände über seinem Kopf umklammert und spie meine Wut förmlich auf ihn herab. "Wie kannst du es wagen... Wie kannst du...?" Mir fehlten einfach die Worte. "Bastard!"  
Er fegte meine Hände zur Seite. Musste wohl doch kräftiger sein, als er aussieht. Er sah mich aus seinen gefühllosen Augen an. "Ist das die Lösung des Problems? Du schlägst mich?" Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Wieso reagierte er nicht auf meinen Angriff, sondern ließ alles an sich abprallen? Er hatte doch wohl nicht auf einmal begriffen, dass ich in der Hierarchie weit über ihm stand?  
"Bist du plötzlich stumm geworden? Was willst du jetzt mit ihr machen?" Noch immer perplex schwieg ich weiterhin, doch eine junge Stimme eilte mir zur Hilfe. "Wir... ähm... also... Yohji wollte mir das Reiten heute beibringen."  
Beide schauten wir zu Omiko, deren Anwesenheit ich für einen Moment vergessen hatte. Sie stand ziemlich verzweifelt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und nestelte am Saum ihres Ärmels herum.

"Gut. Sieh zu, dass sie morgen früh soweit ist. Mir ist egal, wie sie mit dem Pferd klarkommt. Aber noch einen Tag verschiebe ich die Abreise nicht." Meine Augen müssen die Größe von Untertellern gehabt haben, als ich diese Worte von dem Mann unter mir vernahm.  
Ich löste meine Hände von seinen und blickte ihn immer noch wortlos an. "Lässt du mich dann endlich gehen?" Seine Stimme verriet immer noch keine Emotion. Wie konnte er damit durchs Leben kommen? Ohne jegliche Reaktion auf die Aktionen und Angriffe von mir oder anderen Menschen? Jedenfalls stand ich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Aya verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Omiko und ich blickten uns fragend in die Augen. Keiner schien so richtig zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Aber Aya hatte wohl damit auf seine Art und Weise sagen wollen, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn wir uns diesen Tag nehmen würden, damit Omiko reiten lernen konnte. Auf einem Pferd natürlich. Obwohl mir jedes Mal, wenn ich das Wort "reiten" im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Namen dachte, sehr interessante Bilder in den Kopf kamen. Doch dafür war es noch zu früh. Aber vielleicht... eines Tages... sehr bald...  
Nun ja, wir haben dann unser Frühstück beendet und sind zu den Stallungen gegangen.

Ich hatte schon am frühen Morgen, eigentlich noch vor dem Aufstehen (für mich erst recht), mit dem Besitzer des Gasthofes gesprochen. Einige der Pferde konnte man auch kaufen. Er hatte sie mir gezeigt. Am besten gefiel mir eine braune Stute. Sie war zwar nicht mehr das jüngste Tier, dafür aber zahm und gehorchte aufs Wort. Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung an diesem Morgen hatte ich mich dafür entschieden, dass Omiko mit ihr wohl sehr gut klar kommen würde. Sie war schließlich noch absolut unerfahren, was den Umgang mit Pferden anging und musste dem Tier blind vertrauen können.  
Gemeinsam näherten wir uns der Stute, die bei unserem Kommen ihre Nüstern blähte. Ich gab Omiko etwas Zucker in die Hand und schickte sie nach vorne, damit sie sich mit dem Tier vertraut machen konnte. Sehr vorsichtig ging sie voran, die Hand mit dem Zucker weit nach vorne ausgestreckt. "Wie heißt sie eigentlich?"  
"Aiko. Und keine Angst, das wird schon." Irgendwie musste ich sie ja aufmuntern, schließlich würde dieses Pferd für die nächsten Tage ihre Begleitung sein. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, als Aiko positiv auf Omiko reagierte und ihr den Zucker von der Hand knabberte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah mich meine blonde Schönheit an und freute sich wie ein Kind. "Ich glaube, sie mag mich."  
"Natürlich. Wer könnte dich nicht mögen?" Ich Lächeln verschwand. Hatte ich es mal wieder übertreiben? War zu eifrig gewesen, um sie von meiner Zuneigung zu überzeugen? Oder hatte sie sich gerade nur an die Auseinandersetzung mit Aya erinnert? Ich wusste es nicht.

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachten wir auf der Wiese hinter dem Rasthof. Nachdem Omiko und Aiko sich bekannt gemacht hatten und von der Seite des Pferdes keine Ablehnung kam, sondern vielmehr Zuneigung, hatte ich noch Zaumzeug und einen Damensattel organisiert.  
Ich hatte bis dahin noch nie in einem Damensattel gesessen, deswegen war es für mich auch nicht leicht, ihr den Umgang damit zu erklären, doch irgendwie schien sie es zu verstehen. Unbeholfen, wie schon zuvor, saß sie im Sattel und hielt die Zügel locker in der Hand.  
Wieder fiel mir auf, dass ihre Haltung so untypisch für eine Frau war. Meine Gedanken kreisten ständig um diesen Punkt. Ich wurde mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer, dass ich hier einen jungen Mann vor mir hatte, der sich, warum auch immer, in Frauenkleider gezwängt hatte.

Während Omikos Vertrauen in Aiko wuchs und beide den Schritt fleißig übten, achtete ich auf jede kleine Geste. Eine kurze Pause brachte mir schließlich die Antwort auf die quälende Frage.  
Omiko hatte sich zurückgezogen, um auf Toilette zu gehen. Mir fiel noch etwas ein, was ich mit dem Besitzer besprechen wollte, lief deswegen auch in Richtung Hauptgebäude.  
Völlig unbewusst blickte ich zu den Bäumen, die hinter dem Haus standen. Etwas olivgrünes blitzte dazwischen hervor. Und die Haltung, die Omiko gerade einnahm, deutete darauf hin, dass sie nicht unbedingt hocken musste, um Wasser zu lassen. SIE war also eindeutig ein ER. Seitdem bin ich leicht wütend auf mich, weil ich das nicht sofort gemerkt, sondern nur vermutet habe. Und außerdem bin ich vollkommen verzweifelt, weil ich nicht den Ansatz einer Ahnung habe, was ihn dazu getrieben hat, in Frauenkleider zu schlüpfen. Er sieht jedenfalls nicht danach aus, als ob es ihm Spaß machen würde. Im Übrigen habe ich seit diesem Moment über seinen richtigen Namen nachgedacht. Als er sich vorgestellt hat, kam ja ein "Omi... ko?" über seine Lippen. Ob er tatsächlich Omi heißt? Ich werde es vorerst dabei belassen.

Den Rest des Vormittages, bis zur Pause, hat Omi große Fortschritt im Schritt gemacht. Ich werde nachher anfangen, ihm den Trab beizubringen. Für die Reise nach Edo sollte das reichen. Es sind nur zwei Tage. Auf der kurzen Strecke werden wir keine weiteren Gangarten brauchen.  
Für den Nachmittag habe ich noch einen weiteren Plan. Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, ob ich als Mann bei ihm Chancen habe. Auch wenn ich ihm noch so sehr verfallen bin, es bringt nichts, wenn ich mir Hoffnungen machen, ihn von meiner Zuneigung überzeugen zu können, wenn mir das nie gelingen wird. Obwohl, eigentlich hat mir noch nie jemand widerstehen können. Es gibt also keinen Grund, warum mich dieser blonde Engel zurückweisen sollte.  
Ich glaube, in meine ganzen Leben war ich bisher noch nie so unsicher. Ich wusste immer, was ich tun sollte. Wie ich die Person haben konnte, die ich wollte. Doch nun ist alles anders. Sobald ich ihn sehe, fühlt mein Magen sich an, als ob eine Horde Schmetterlinge darin ausgebrochen ist. Jede Berührung, löst einen Stromschlag in mir aus und ich vergesse beinahe, was ich gerade tun oder sagen wollte. Es ist zum verzweifeln, doch es bleiben mir nur noch zweieinhalb Tage, die ich mit ihm verbringen werde. Ich muss also endlich handeln, sonst wird das nichts mehr.

06. August 1605 - Abend  
Fangen wir mal mit dem Banalen an. Omi hat auch den Trab gemeistert. Anfangs hatte er noch Probleme aus dem Sattel zu gehen. Bei dem Damensattel stelle ich mir das auch verdammt schwierig vor. Mit dem Bein, das um den Knauf geschwungen wird. Doch nach einer Weile (und einem Hinterteil, dass sich nicht mehr quälen lassen wollte), hat er dann doch begriffen, dass er hochkommen muss. Ich glaube, für den morgigen Tag sind wir ganz gut gerüstet.

Und jetzt der viel interessantere, wenn für mich auch nicht so positive, Teil. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich der Mann bin, der für Omi der richtige ist. Omi hat sich schon verliebt und vermutlich nicht in mich.  
Irgendwann hatte Ken sich blicken lassen, er war auf der Suche nach Aya. Wie er darauf kam, dass ich wissen konnte, wo der Bastard sich versteckt hatte, ist mir schleierhaft. Es interessiert mich herzlich wenig, wo Aya ist. Ken jedenfalls war mittelschwer beunruhigt, weil unser Herr Verwaltersohn nicht auffindbar war. Für einen Moment hegte ich die Hoffnung, dass Aya sich vielleicht doch alleine auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Das hieß, er wäre verschwunden. Dann fiel mir aber ein, dass ich ja sein "Auftrag" war und er mich unmöglich zurücklassen würde. Nun denn, ich wusste nicht, wo er sich aufhielt und Ken schlich bedrückt davon.

Omi hatte die Szene beobachtet und setzte sich jetzt neben mich ins Gras. "Ähm... also... läuft da was?" Er deutete in Richtung Ken.  
Ich muss wohl wie ein Eichhörnchen geblickt haben. Was sollte den "laufen" in diesem Zusammenhang bedeuten? Auf meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin, formulierte er die Frage neu, es schien ihn ernsthaft zu interessieren. "Was ich meine ist... Ken und Aya... sind die beiden... äh... zusammen?" Auch wenn es für ihn wichtig zu sein schien, mit der Formulierung seiner Frage hatte er doch so seine Probleme. Als ob es ihm peinlich wäre, darüber zu reden.  
Nur hatte ich damit kein Problem. "Du meinst, ob sie das Bett teilen?" Omi lief rot an, senkte den Kopf und nickte zaghaft.  
"Soweit ich weiß, tun sie es nicht. Obwohl beide wohl gerne würden. Aber ich kann absolut nicht verstehen, was Ken an diesem Idioten findet."  
"Du solltest nicht so über ihn reden. Aya ist sehr nett. Und er hat mir geholfen." Genau das war die Stelle, die mich leicht unruhig werden ließ. Hatte Omi etwa eine Schwäche für Aya entwickelt. Bitte nicht. Warum sollte er sich für DEN entscheiden, wenn er MICH haben konnte?  
Aber wenn man ein Hindernis sieht, dann sollte man versuchen, es zu beseitigen. Mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Necken hakte ich bei ihm nach. "Nach der Aktion von heute morgen verteidigst du ihn noch? Man könnte meinen, du hast dich verliebt."

Omi schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ist nicht mein Typ. Ich wollte nur mal wegen Ken fragen. Die beiden sind so... ich weiß nicht... komisch... So, wie sie miteinander umgehen."  
Jetzt war ich wirklich beeindruckt. Omi hatte nur den gestrigen Abend mit uns verbracht und hatte die Beziehung von Ken und Aya doch auf den Punkt gebracht. Komisch traf es ziemlich genau.  
Ich wischte diesen Gedanken kurz zur Seite und kam auf die wesentliche Aussage in Omis Satz zurück. Aya war also nicht sein Typ. Mir fiel auf, dass Omi irgendwie ganz automatisch gesagt hatte, dass er Männer mochte. Entweder war er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder es war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. Ich betete, dass es letzteres war. "Und wer ist dann so dein Typ?"

Omi ließ sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen. Die Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Lider leicht geschlossen, blicke er nach oben. "Hmmm... darüber habe ich noch nie so genau nachgedacht. Er sollte ehrlich sein, dass ist ganz wichtig. Es auch ehrlich mit mir meinen. Nicht nur für eine Nacht oder so. Ich muss ihm vertrauen können. Ich glaube, man spürt, ob das so ist oder nicht. Er sollte mich respektieren, als der, der ich bin. Nicht nur, weil er mein Aussehen oder so mag. Dann... er sollte mich überraschen können. Irgendwie, etwas Besonderes sein. Aber ich glaube, wenn man sich verliebt, dann ist der Andere immer etwas ganz Besonderes..." Er schwieg und folgte mit seinen Augen den Wolken.

"Und das Aussehen, gibt es da spezielle Vorstellungen?" Es war mir klar, dass ich mich gerade auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.  
"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie er aussieht, aber sein Kuss..." Vollkommen verträumt sprach er nicht weiter, sah nur nach oben.  
"Sein Kuss? Wie meinst du das?"  
Aus dem Traum geweckt blickte sie mich an. "Oh, das... Ich habe mal davon geträumt, dass mich jemand küsst. Es war so, als ob wir uns schon ewig kannten, obwohl es der erste Kuss war. Ich habe gespürt, dass er es ehrlich mit mir meint, dass ich nicht nur ein Spielzeug bin. Und genau in diesen Mann will ich mich verlieben." Ein verzücktes Lächeln folgte diesem Satz.  
"Ich hoffe, dass du ihn findest." Und das meinte ich auch so. Jemand, der so an die Liebe glaubte, dem sollte sein Traum auch erfüllt werden. Nur schade, dass ich nicht dafür sorgen konnte.

Irgendwie war die Unterhaltung damit beendet. Wir lagen noch eine Weile im Gras und beobachteten die Schäfchen, Drachen und anderen Tiere, die sich am Himmel bewegten, doch irgendwann holten uns die Pferde und das Reiten wieder ein.  
Für morgen habe ich jetzt ein ganz gutes Gefühl. Omi scheint in der Lage zu sein, sich auf dem Pferd zu halten. Ich hoffe nur, dass sein Po die Anstrengung auch übersteht. Es wird ja das erste Mal sein, dass er so lange und ohne Pause im Sattel sitzen wird. Nun denn, wir werden sehen.  
Gute Nacht.

TBC.

Kommentare? War es zu schmalzig? Oder unlogisch? Oder überhaupt irgendwas?


	5. Teil 5

Hallo,

Willkommen zum bislang längsten Kapitel. *stolz ist*

Kommentardank an: Vampirekiss und Takara.

@Vampirekiss: *g* Yohji x Omi... sind die nicht ein süßes Pairing? Ist sowieso mein Lieblingspärchen. Obwohl, alles mit Crawfish drin ist auch nicht schlecht.

@Takara: Das mit dem Updaten.... Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress und es sieht auch nicht danach aus, als ob es sonderlich besser wird. Aber dafür sind es diesmal fast sieben Seiten Reintext. Entschädigt dich das?

Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  


Memories of my love - Teil 5

07. August 1605  
Wir sind jetzt einen Tag unterwegs und schon steht es fest, dass wir es nie und nimmer innerhalb von zwei Tagen nach Edo schaffen werden. Nicht, dass ich unbedingt etwas dagegen hätte. Jeder Tag, den ich länger mit Omi verbringen kann, ist ein schöner Tag und vielleicht stehen meine Chancen doch nicht s schlecht. Ich bin ihm zumindest nicht egal. Glaube ich wenigstens.  
Aber erst mal das Wichtige - und der Grund dafür, warum mir Aya vermutlich am liebsten an die Gurgel springen möchte. Ich habe bei meinen Berechnungen überhaupt nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass wir unsere Pferde nicht mehr tauschen werden und Omi ein vollkommen unerfahrener Reiter ist. Wir haben heute nicht einmal die Hälfte der geplanten Strecke geschafft. Für heute übernachten wir in dem Rasthof, an dem wir vor zwei Tagen bereits einmal die Pferde getauscht hatten.

Und hier der tägliche Satz für den Richter: Ich glaube, ich habe nie jemanden so sehr gehasst wie Aya. Nach der Aktion von heute hat er es mehr als verdient, dass man ihn langsam und qualvoll tötet. Und dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, was er genau getan hat. Aber ich war und bin so wütend auf ihn, dass er ich ihn am liebsten grün und blau schlagen möchte. Selbst, als ich gerade die Worte schreiben, kommt die Wut wieder in mir hoch und ich muss mich stark kontrollieren, um nicht dieses kleine Buch zu zerreißen, weil ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.  
Doch erst mal zu den anderen Ereignissen dieses Tages.

Heute morgen hatte ich dem Besitzer des anderen Gasthofes noch Aiko abgekauft. Ich habe es Omi noch nicht gesagt, aber ich würde sie ihm gerne schenken. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie er darauf reagieren wird. Also habe ich es bis jetzt unterlassen, dieses Thema anzusprechen. Ken, Aya und ich tauschen haben vorläufig auch Pferde gekauft. Der Besitzers des Gasthofes hat mir zugesichert, dass er sie zurückkaufen würde und mir nur eine etwas höhere Gebühr für das Leihen berechnet. Wir werden ihm die Pferde dann in ein paar Tagen zurückgeben. Mein Onkel hat ja schon genug Pferde, da brauchen wir nicht noch drei weitere kaufen, nur um für ein paar Tage durch die Gegend zu reiten.

Warum auch immer - es ist mir immer noch nicht klar, warum genau - hat Aya uns heute früh ausschlafen lassen. Es war sicher zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang, bevor er mich aus dem Schlaf gebrüllt hat. Liebevoll und herzlich, wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe. Es war eine ganze Weile später, ehe wir dann tatsächlich aufgebrochen sind.

Omi stand neben Aiko und tätschelte sie sanft. Diese komischen gelben Schuhe, aus den noch eigenartigeren Material, schauten ganz kurz unter dem Uchikake hervor, aber sonst sind sie mir nicht weiter aufgefallen, nicht einmal beim Reiten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie andere Leute darauf reagiert hätten.

Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Omi gänzlich ohne Verteidigung unterwegs sein würde. Auch wenn wir in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe waren, so war er dennoch unbewaffnet.  
Ich überlegte kurz hin und her, wie ich ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, entschied mich dann aber für den direkten Weg. "Möchtest du vielleicht eine Waffe haben, damit du dich sicherer fühlst? Wir können ja leider nicht ständig in deiner Nähe sein."  
Erstaunt blickte er mich an. Wusste wohl nicht so ganz, wie er dieses Angebot einsortieren sollte. "Ich... gerne." Er nickte, um seine Aussage zu bestätigen.  
"Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, womit du gut umgehen kannst?" Ich war mir irgendwie sicher, dass ein Mann, der sich in Frauenkleidern verbarg, noch mehr Überraschungen auf Lager hatte. Bei Omi scheint mir fast alles möglich.

Konzentration zeigte sich in seinem zierlichen Gesicht, als ob er versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern, dass er zuletzt vor langer Zeit gehört hatte. "Hast du vielleicht... Wurfmesser...?"  
Ich hatte mit meiner Ahnung gar nicht so falsch gelegen. Mit dieser Art von Waffe hatte ich nicht gerechnet, aber sie passte zu ihm. Er würde sich verteidigen können, solange der Gegner noch entfernt war. Aber auch im Nahkampf konnten die Dinger verdammt wehtun, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.  
"Wurfmesser also?" Ich durchsuchte meine Satteltaschen danach, war ich mir doch sicher, dass ich irgendwo noch welche hatte. Kurze Zeit später drückte ich ihm zwei in die Hand. "Hier. Und geh vorsichtig damit um, die sind gefährlich."  
Er steckte sie in den Obi und sah mich kurz an, bevor er aufs Pferd stieg. "Ich weiß."  
Gemütlich setzten wir uns Richtung Edo in Bewegung. Es schien ein sonniger Tag zu werden. Der Morgentau war verschwunden und die Luft war bereits angenehm warm, als wir das Gelände des Rasthofes verließen.

Den Vormittag verbrachten wir relativ ruhig. Ich unterhielt mich mit Omi über seine Familie. Was davon stimmt und was nicht, kann ich natürlich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, schließlich sagt er uns ja auch nicht die Wahrheit über sein Geschlecht. Ich glaube aber irgendwie nicht, dass er bei seiner Familie lügen würde. Dafür scheint es keinen Grund zu geben.  
Er kommt anscheinend aus einer ganz gewöhnlichen Familie, die in eben diesem Tokio wohnt, wo er so dringend hinmöchte. Omi hat noch eine Schwester, die für ihn so etwas wie die beste Freundin ist. Er kann ihr alles anvertrauen und sie hat ihm schon so manches Mal aus der Patsche geholfen. So ähnlich wie Ken für mich ist.

Damit war der ruhige Teil unserer Unterhaltung aber auch vorbei. Danach kam für ihn wie auch für mich eine Überraschung nach der anderen.  
Ich hatte vorher nicht gefragt, das Gespräch war auch nie darauf gekommen, aber als Omi mir sagte, dass er bereits siebzehn ist, muss ich wohl ziemlich ungläubig geschaut haben. "Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben. Ich weiß, dass ich jünger aussehe, aber es stimmt." Siebzehn also, vielleicht ist er doch nicht so unerfahren, wie er den Anschein macht?  
Wir ritten eine Weile schweigend weiter, bis er dann irgendwann nach meiner Familie fragte. Ich hatte ja schon an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Abend von meiner Zeit am kaiserlichen Hof erzählt, er musste also geahnt haben, dass ich adelig bin, doch nun bekam er es direkt gesagt. Seine Reaktion darauf war gelassen. Er schien sich nicht sonderlich um die Klassenunterschiede zu kümmern. Vielleicht spielte da auch seine Aussage von gestern mit hinein. ‚Als der respektiert werden, der er ist'. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass er damit unfreiwillig sein wahres Geschlecht enthüllt hatte. Komisch, dass mir das gestern nicht aufgefallen war. Nur da ich gestern nichts dazu gesagt hatte, würde ich auch jetzt nicht tun.

Wir sprachen über den Adel und die Ansichten einiger meiner Standesgenossen. Dass sie sich als etwas Besseres sahen, als jemand, der über dem gemeinen Volk stand. Ich hatte es nie verstehen können, wie man auf andere herabsehen konnte, nur weil diese Menschen Eltern hatten, die für ihr Einkommen hart arbeiten mussten.  
Vermutlich lag es daran, dass mein Vater auch viel und hart gearbeitet hatte. Für die Mitglieder meiner Familie waren wir immer nur die armen Verwandten gewesen. Erst nachdem mein Vater gestorben war und Ken und ich zu unserem Onkel zogen, habe ich wirklich verstanden, was es heißt, adelig zu sein.  
Die letzten zwei Jahre am Hofe haben mir einen Eindruck davon vermittelt, was ich nie sein möchte. Arrogant und snobistisch, ständig nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht und nicht in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.  
Ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass es einfach ist, wenn einem Pagen und Diener die Arbeiten abnehmen, doch möchte ich nicht für den Rest meines Lebens Leute um mich herum haben. Es ist auch mal angenehm, wenn man sich bewegen kann, ohne dass ständig jemand um einen herum wuselt.  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, gefiel mir das Leben als kleiner, nicht sonderlich reicher Adliger besser. Wir hatten ein paar Angestellte, die uns auf dem Hof geholfen haben, aber alles andere haben wir allein geregelt. Wie in einer glücklichen kleinen Familie. Ich hoffe, eines Tages wieder so leben zu können. Ohne großartige Verpflichtungen dem Kaiser gegenüber. Nur ich und meine Liebsten.  
Nur würde sich dieser Traum wahrscheinlich nie realisieren lassen. Mein Erbe würde ich erst in einigen Jahren antreten können und wenn ich nicht aufpasste, war ich bis dahin mit irgendeiner Dame verheiratet, die ich nicht kannte und auch nicht kennen wollte. Eine Frau, die sich nur für sich selbst und Mode interessierte, die sich vielleicht gerade noch um mein Aussehen und Ansehen scherte, aber das war es dann auch schon. So wollte ich mit Sicherheit nicht den Rest meines Lebens verbringen.

Omi hatte mir die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört, manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, als ob er jedes Wort von mir verschlingen würde. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es beschreiben soll, doch ich kam mir vor wie ein Studienobjekt. Neulich Abend hatte ich mich auch schon so gefühlt. Nur kam ich mir da noch wie ein Märchenonkel vor. Jetzt war ich gerade ein Untersuchungsobjekt geworden. Ein wirklich eigenartiges Gefühl. Und ein Punkt mehr auf der Liste der Fragen und Geheimnisse, die Omis so rätselhaft machten.  
Jedenfalls war auch für Omi die wahre Natur des Menschen entscheidend. Nicht, ob jemand aufgrund seines Namens oder gesellschaftlichen Ranges wichtig war. Nein, es ging darum, sich unabhängig von solchen Dingen zu beweisen.  
Gerade das war es, was mich noch mehr dazu brachte, ihn zu lieben. Er würde alle Menschen akzeptieren, wenn sie für ihre Ideale einstünden. Nur was man tat war entscheidend, nicht das, was man ist.

Die Mittagspause verbrachten wir auf einer Waldlichtung am Wegesrand. Das Bento hatten wir am Morgen aus dem Gasthof mitgenommen. Nachdem sich Ken und Aya, meiner Meinung getrennt von einander, in den Wald verzogen hatten, saß ich mit Omi allein im Gras. Er stellte mir Fragen über die Kleidung, die Stoffe und die Herstellung. Einen Teil konnte ich ja noch beantworten, aber ich hatte mich nie um das Spinnen und Weben gekümmert. Ich hätte ihm beinahe wirklich abgenommen, dass er eine Frau war, bei dem Interesse, dass er der Mode entgegenbrachte.

Kurz bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach den beiden Vermissten begeben wollten, hatte ich noch ein sehr einschneidendes Erlebnis. Ich stand direkt vor einem Baum, wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als Omi mit eiskalter Stimme sagte "Nicht bewegen." Augenblicklich fror meine Bewegung ein. Der Tonfall deutete an, dass es für mein Leben sehr wichtig war, dass ich genau seinen Anweisungen folgte.  
Omi holte eines der Wurfmesser aus dem Obi hervor und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Es war keine Spur von Unsicherheit zu sehen. Viel mehr schien mir, dass er mir damit versichern wollte, dass er wusste was er tat.  
Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, zischte auch schon das Wurfmesser nur Millimeter an meinem Ohr linken Ohr vorbei. Ich habe mir fast in die Hose gemacht, als ich begriff, was da gerade passiert war. Wie leicht hätte er daneben treffen können. Nur wenige Millimeter weiter links und dann hätte ich jetzt ein Kratzer auf der Wange oder Schlimmeres. Mir wurde wirklich übel bei diesem Gedanken.

Er blickte mich erneut an und nickte. "Du kannst dich wieder bewegen." Sehr vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und sah mir an, was mich so in Gefahr gebracht hatte, dass Omi ein Wurfmesser äußerst knapp an meinem wunderschönen Gesicht vorbei werfen musste. Eine Giftschlange war durch das Messer an den Baum gepinnt worden. Die Klinge war direkt durch den Kopf gegangen.  
Mit offenem Mund blickte ich von der toten Schlange zu Omi und zurück. "Du... du... hast..." E fiel mir wirklich schwer meine Gedanken zu sortieren und auszusprechen, was ich gerade dachte.  
"Ja, ich habe gerade eine Schlange erlegt. Nimm es als Dankeschön dafür, dass du mir so selbstlos hilfst." Wenn ich mir diese Satz gerade so durch den Kopf gehen lasse, kann ich nur seufzen.  
Ach Omi, wenn du wüsstest. Ich bin bei weitem nicht so selbstlos, wie du annimmst. All meine Handlungen legen es nur darauf an, solange wie möglich in deiner Nähe zu sein und dich glücklich zu machen. Aber in dem Moment auf der Lichtung konnte ich einfach nur Nicken.  
"Also ich.... geh dann mal... Ken und Aya..."  
Er grinste mich tatsächlich an, offensichtlich darüber amüsiert, mich so sprachlos zu sehen.

Die Suche nach den Beiden hatte sich aber auch recht schnell erledigt. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was passieren würde, wenn Ken und Aya allein sind, hätte ich Ken nie aus den Augen gelassen.  
Ich weiß auch jetzt noch nicht, was dort im Wald passiert ist, aber Ken kam mir plötzlich tränenüberströmt entgegen. Ich wollte ihn trösten, doch er wies mich harsch zurück, wollte in diesem Moment nur allein sein.  
Wenig später stand dann auch Aya wieder auf der Lichtung. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass der Bastard daran Schuld ist, dass es Ken nicht gut geht. Und in dem Moment, wo ich herausfinde, was zwischen den beiden geschehen ist, ist Aya fällig. Ken ist und bleibt mein kleiner Bruder und wenn ihn irgendjemand verletzt, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ken gerächt wird.

Es bricht mir wirklich das Herz, wenn ich sehe, wie mein sonst immer so fröhlicher Ken kein Wort sagt. Er hat den Rest des Tages fast nur geschwiegen und in dem Moment, in dem wir diesen Rasthof hier erreicht hatten, hat er sich irgendwo in die Ställe zurückgezogen und ist seitdem auch nicht wieder rausgekommen.  
Ich habe bereits versucht, mit ihm zu reden, doch er antwortet mir nicht. Und Aya ist nicht einmal auffindbar. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch besser so. Ich kann gegenwärtig nicht für seine Sicherheit garantieren, wenn er mir unter die Augen kommt. Während des Rittes hat mich Ken davon abgehalten, diesen rothaarigen Bastard zu fragen und auszuquetschen, doch jetzt ist Ken nicht da...  
Wenn ich nicht Omi und die Sache mit dem Wurfmesser hätte, die mich sehr stark von dem Problem zwischen Ken und Aya ablenkt, dann hätte sich meine Wut wohl ins Unermessliche gesteigert.

Da mich Ken mit seinen Blicken und leicht gezischten Worten während des Rittes am Nachmittag davon abgehalten hat, mit Aya zu reden, hielt ich mich weiter an Omi. Beide blickten wir häufiger als notwendig auf Aya, der vor uns ritt und zu Ken, der das Schlusslicht bildete.  
Es war lange Zeit sehr schweigsam, keiner von uns wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Dann erinnerte ich mich noch mal an die Schlange, die jetzt nicht mehr am Baum hing, da Omi das Wurfmesser wieder eingesteckt hatte.  
"Wo hast du eigentlich gelernt, so geschickte mit den Messern umzugehen?"  
Ich schien ihn aus seinen Gedanken geholt zu haben, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick blickte er mich verständnislos an. Dann verschwand die Verwirrung und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Oh, das. Mein Vater hat mir das beigebracht. Er hat wirklich Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Von ihm habe ich den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen gelernt. Ich bin gar nicht so schlecht darin. In meiner Schule bin ich der Beste, habe sogar schon einige Preise gewonnen. Es macht Spaß. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich schon mit meinem Vater zusammen auf Wettbewerben war. Aber für uns war es eher ein Vater-So... äh... Vater-Tochter-Ausflug, als ein Wettkampf."  
Sein rotes Gesicht, als er sich versprochen hatte, war einfach entzückend. Ich sagte nichts dazu. Es machte irgendwie Spaß, ihn als Frau zu behandeln, obwohl ich es doch besser wusste. Sicherlich ist es ein bisschen gemein, doch ich schade ihm damit ja nicht.

Und wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, kommt mir die Aussage, dass er zur Schule gegangen ist, auch recht eigenartig vor. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er aus einer ganz gewöhnlichen Familie kommt. Wie kann sie sich es dann leisten, ihn auf eine Schule zu schicken?  
Hatte er nicht auch etwas von Wettbewerben gesagt? Solche, die in seinem Dorf stattfanden oder meinte er größere, bei denen Bogenschützen aus dem ganzen Land zusammenkamen. Falls er es tatsächlich schaffte, bei letzteren zu bestehen, dann würde seine Familie das Preisgeld der Wettkämpfe wohl nutzen, um ihn auf eine Schule zu schicken.  
Man merkte ihm an, dass er nicht dumm war. Auch wenn seine Art der Bildung sich von der unterschied, die ich in meiner Jugend bekommen hatte. Er hat mich vorhin, nachdem er mich beim Rauchen dieses holländischen Import-Krautes gesehen hatte, darüber belehrt, wie gefährlich dieses Zeug ist. Hat etwas von schwarzen Flecken auf der Lunge, Krebs, Raucherbein und ähnlichem erzählt. Ich habe kaum ein Wort von dem verstanden, was er da gesagt hat. Aber es schien ihm wirklich am Herzen zu liegen und um meine Gesundheit zu gehen, dass habe ich noch begriffen. Ich frage mich, auf was für eine Art von Schule er gegangen ist, wo er solche Dinge lernt.

Zurück zu der Sache mit dem Bogenschießen und wie Omi es gelernt hatte. Während unseres Rittes nahm ich erst einmal als gegeben hin. Es erstaunte mich nicht unbedingt, dass er damit umgehen konnte.  
Dass er den Umgang mit Waffen beherrschte, hatte ich in seinen Augen gesehen, als er das Messer warf. Soviel Sicherheit und Vertrauen in das eigene Können kam nicht von ungefähr. Die jahrelange Übung hatte ihn bestätigt und ihn ohne jeglichen Zweifel die Handlung ausführen lassen. All das hatte ich in dem kurzen Moment, den wir uns anblickten, erkennen können.

Nach unserer Ankunft hier habe ich heute für die Unterkunft gesorgt. Aya war fast sofort verschwunden, hat nur seine Sachen auf das Zimmer gebracht und sich dann gleich verdrückt und Ken hat sich in die Ställe zurückgezogen.  
Damit blieben noch Omi und ich. Glücklicherweise war dieser Rasthof am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes gelegen. Ich habe mir also dieses entzückende kleine Wesen geschnappt und bin mit ihm in das Dorf gegangen. Er trug noch immer seine gelben Schuhe. Kurzfristig hegte ich die Angst, was die Bewohner dazu sagen würden, sollten sie die entdecken, doch dann war es mir egal. Hauptsache ist doch, dass Omi sich wohl fühlt und das war mit diesen Schuhen wohl der Fall.

War er schon an der Kleidung interessiert gewesen, benahm er sich jetzt fast wie ein Kind. Überall sah er sich um, mit jeder Sekunde wurden die Augen größer. Ich verstand nicht, was am Leben von Dorfbewohnern so faszinierend sein konnte, vor allem, wo er doch selber aus diesem Dorf "Tokio" kam. Omi aber konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Bemühte sich, mit den Menschen ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch das war nicht so einfach.  
Ich hatte es bisher noch erwähnt, doch Omis Wortwahl und Aussprache ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Man könnte fast glauben, er kommt aus einer sehr entlegenen Region, wo die Menschen zwar Japanisch sprechen, das sich aber anderes entwickelt hat, als unsere Sprache. Gelegentlich verwendet er Wörter, die ich nicht kenne, aber aus dem Sinnzusammenhang erschließen kann.  
Ein weiterer Punkt, der Omi so rätselhaft erscheinen lässt. Er hatte Probleme sich den Menschen verständlich zu machen und musste gelegentlich auch raten, was sie ihm gesagt hatten. Ich habe dann für ihn übersetzt, was die Leute im Dorf sagten und seine Sätze in verständliches Japanisch gebracht.  
Zusammen mit seiner Schulbildung frage ich mich, ob dieses Tokio wirklich in der Nähe von Edo liegt oder ob es nur eine Lüge ist. Doch irgendwie traue ich ihm nicht zu, dass er mich so anlügen würde.

Seine Begeisterung war kaum noch zu bremsen. Als wir dann am Laden eines Bogenmachers vorbeikamen, war alles vorbei.  
Seine Augen nahmen die Größe von Untertassen an, als ihm der Besitzer erklärte, wie die einzelnen Bögen beschaffen waren und die Spezialitäten der Einzelnen. Der wahrscheinlich einzige Grund, warum der Mann einer Frau überhaupt erklärte, wie die Waffen funktionierten, war unsere Kleidung, die deutlich sagte, dass wir dem Adel angehörten. Er erhoffte sich wohl ein Geschäft und ging deswegen auf Omis Fragen ein.  
Er sollte mit seiner Einschätzung nicht Unrecht haben. Es dauerte nicht lange und Omi hatte sich in eine Armbrust verliebt. Sie war nicht besonders groß, ließ sich aber für eine Waffe dieser Klasse leicht spannen. Omi ging geschickt mir ihr um und blickte sehr traurig, als er sie wieder hinlegte. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Er hatte das Geld nicht dafür, würde aber all seinen Besitz verkaufen, damit er die Armbrust haben konnte. Betrübt schlich er nach draußen.  
Jetzt endlich allein, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis ich mich mit dem Mann auf einen Preis geeinigt hatte. Er packte mir die Armbrust und ausreichend Pfeile zusammen und übergab mir dann das Paket.

Vor der Tür fand ich einen trübseligen Omi, dem ich jetzt das Paket wortlos und mit einem Lächeln in die Hand drückte.  
Ungläubig sah er mich an. "Du hast doch jetzt nicht...?"  
"Sieh es als Dankeschön für die Lebensrettung heute Mittag."  
"Aber..."  
"Nichts aber."  
Omi schaute hilfesuchend nach links und rechts, legte dann kurzentschlossen das Paket vorsichtig zur Seite und warf sich mir in die Arme. Es war wirklich ein wundervolles Gefühl, ihn so in den Armen halten zu dürfen.  
Ich hätte ihn gerne länger festgehalten, doch schneller als mir lieb war, löste sich Omi von mir und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Äh... Gomen." Er blickte zu Boden und leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Einfach zu niedlich.  
"Schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wenn du mich umarmen willst, dann stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung." Gut, ich hatte mich mal wieder etwas zu weit vor gewagt, aber Omi grinste mich einfach nur an. Das kam für mich absolut unerwartet.  
In den zwei Tagen, die wir uns jetzt kannten, hatte er einen gewaltigen Wandel durchgemacht. War er mir gegenüber anfangs noch sehr feindselig eingestellt, hatte er gestern schon leichtes Vertrauen in mich. Zumindest schien es mir so. Und jetzt grinste er mich einfach nur an, wenn ich andeutete, dass ich ihn gerne länger umarmen würde? Was ging nur in seinem hübschen Kopf vor?  
Da ich mir diese Frage nicht beantworten konnte, hob ich das Paket wieder vom Boden auf und drückte es ihm erneut in die Hand. "Hier. Und schön darauf aufpassen."  
Omi nickte kräftig. Ich hätte auch nicht geglaubt, dass er mit der Armbrust gedankenlos umgehen würde, so wie er sie im Laden angesehen hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zurück in den Gasthof. Ich musste dabei etwas auf Omi aufpassen, der sich immer noch nach allem umdrehte, was ihm auch nur halbwegs interessant erschien. Was so ziemlich alles und jeder war, an dem wir auf unserem Weg vorbeikamen.  
Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Ken hatte sich wieder eingefunden. Immer noch schweigsam, aber nicht mehr den Tränen nahe. Nur wirkte er sehr bedrückt, wollte aber weiterhin nicht darüber sprechen, was zwischen ihm und Aya dort im Wald vorgefallen war.

Da heute jeder sein eigenes Zimmer hat und wir uns recht früh zurückgezogen haben, sitze ich jetzt hier und beobachte den Sonnenuntergang, während ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbreche, was das Geheimnis um Omi ist und was Ken hat. Diese Reisegesellschaft kann einem vielleicht Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Und da dachte ich vor ein paar Tagen noch, dass Aya mein größtes Problem ist.  
Nun ja, wir werden sehen, wie sich der morgige Tag entwickelt. Eigentlich kann es ja nur noch besser werden.  
Gute Nacht.

TBC.

Wie gesagt, Kommentare werden garantiert beantwort.

Also auf auf und fröhliches Fehler suchen. Wer findet sie diesmal?  
Und dabei zählen die Ausdrücke "Schlange an den Baum pinnen" und "Bogenmacher" (wo Omi die Armbrust her hat) nicht. *g*  
Habe nämlich bei diesen Stellen lange überlegte und mich dann für diese Lösung entschieden.  
Obwohl, wenn jemand weiß, wie der Mensch heißt, der Bögen und Armbrüste herstellt, dann nehme ich diese Information gerne an.

So - damit war es dass für diese Mal.


	6. Teil 6

Willkommen zu einem neuen Teil (der auch nur ein halber Teil ist), aber das werdet ihr bestimmt überleben. ^_~  
Kommentardank an alle, die mir eine Mail geschickt haben. Ich glaube, dass ich alle beantwortet habe. Wenn das nicht stimmt, bitte melden (das liegt dann mal wieder an meinem Siebhirn).

Im Rahmen der Aktion "Wir lernen neue Wörter" (bzw. wiederholen diese):  
Gaijin = Ausländer (wörtl.: fremder Mensch)  
Haori = etwas Jackenähnliches, wird über dem Kosode getragen (aber nur von Männern)

Die Muster auf dem Kosode sind für Männer und Frauen verschieden. Sähe ja auch komisch aus, wenn ein Mann ein Kleidungsstück tragen würde, das filigrane Blumenmuster hat.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  


Memories of my Love - Teil 6

Yohjis Tagebuch  
08. August 1605 - später Abend

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich den heutigen Tag zusammenfassen soll. Es ist so viel passiert, meine Gefühle haben scheinbar alle fünf Minuten eine neue Richtung eingeschlagen und dann ist da ja noch Aya. Keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren ist. Eigentlich müsste ich wütend auf ihn sein, weil er gegen meinen Willen über meine Zukunft entscheiden will. Doch auf der anderen Seite, ist sein Befehl genau das, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Ich habe protestiert, doch es war mehr Schein als Sein.  
Ich kann einfach nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, wenn ich mir die Bilder des heutigen Tages wieder ins Gedächtnis rufe. Aber ich sollte wohl mit dem Morgen anfangen, dann macht meine ganzes Gerede auch irgendwann Sinn.

Irgendwann im Laufe der vergangenen Nacht musste Aya wohl zurück gekehrt sein, denn er holte uns mal wieder auf seine liebreizende Art aus dem Schlaf. Mehr oder minder glücklich nahmen wir dann unser Frühstück zu uns.  
Ken hatte sich inzwischen etwas gefangen. Er war immer noch nicht so fröhlich, wie ich ihn kannte, aber zumindest redete er wieder. Das war doch schon ein Anfang. Aya gab nach wie vor kein Zeichen von sich, dass darauf hindeutete, was zwischen ihm und Ken passiert war. Wenn man ihn ansah, hatte man eher den Eindruck, dass es gar nichts gab, dass ihn kümmerte. Er war vollkommen gefühllos, sah Ken nur ein einziges Mal. Aber auch da zeigte sich keine Emotion auf seinem Gesicht. Was war da gestern nur geschehen?  
Zuvor hatte Aya doch relativ häufig zu Ken geblickt und ihn manchmal sogar verträumt angesehen. Aber davon war heute rein gar nichts zu merken. Für den heutigen Tag habe ich beschlossen, mir darüber keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Der Stand der Dinge in ihrer Beziehung hat sich nämlich bis jetzt - weit nach Sonnenuntergang - nicht verändert.

Wir saßen also beim Frühstück. Ken auf dem Wege der Besserung, Aya sagte wie üblich nichts und Omi? Sein erster Satz nach "Guten Morgen" war "Noch mal vielen Dank für die Armbrust". Ich musste so grinsen. Wie oft wollte er sich eigentlich noch bei mir bedanken? Obwohl, wenn er mich dabei jedes Mal umarmte wie gestern, dann konnte er das tun, so oft er wollte. Es gefiel mir, ihn so strahlend zu sehen.  
Der heutige Morgen begrüßte uns mit einem weniger schönen Wetter. Es regnete zwar glücklicherweise nicht, aber es war reichlich bewölkt. Die Temperaturen waren über Nacht etwas gesunken und damit endlich angenehm geworden.

Es scheint langsam Gewohnheit zu werden, dass die Aufregung erst am Mittag einsetzt, denn auch heute war es so. Wir hatten uns am Wegesrand für die Mittagspause niedergelassen und nahmen das Bento zu uns. Die Köchin des Gasthofes hatte es kunstvoll zubereitet. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut gegessen, wie bei ihr.  
Während der Pause hatte ich streng darauf geachtet, dass immer nur einer meiner beiden Problemkindern, Ken und Aya, in den Wald verschwand. Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wollte ich absolut nicht wiederholt sehen. So saß ich also mit schweigend neben Aya, als sich auch noch Omi in den nahen Wald verdrückte, um sich zu erleichtern.

Wenig später ritt plötzlich ein Mann mit flammendrotem Haar aus dem Wald hervor. Verfolgt von Ken, der nur wenige Sekunden nach dem Unbekannten aus dem Wald rannte. Und dann kam Omi. Die Haare zerzaust und mit einem Riss an seinem Uchikake.  
Verwirrt blickten Aya und ich dem Mann auf dem Pferd hinterher. Noch bevor Ken bei uns angekommen war, war der Fremde auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er ritt in die Richtung, aus der wir gerade gekommen waren.  
Ich musste mich bemühen, um aus dem Durcheinander, das diesen ersten Sekunden folgte, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Ken rief uns noch vom Waldrand zu, dass wir den Mann verfolgen sollten, doch meine erste Sorge galt Omi. Er war ziemlich aufgelöst und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Da ich einfach keine andere Idee hatte, nahm ich ihn einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn fest, bis es ihm besser ging.  
Irgendwann wurde er wieder ruhiger und sah mich aus seinen blauen Augen an. Er wirkte immer noch leicht blass, war aber längst nicht mehr so verängstigt, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. "Danke." Langsam löste er sich aus meiner Umarmung.  
"Schon gut." Zärtlich wuschelte ich durch seine Haare und versuchte anschließend vergeblich sie wieder zu bändigen. "Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich passiert."

Omi ließ sich ins Gras fallen und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Wald. Inzwischen hatte es auch Ken aufgegeben und setzte sich neben ihn. Schlussendlich nahmen auch Aya und ich Platz.  
"Also, ich war gerade fertig mit...", er drückte sich darum zu sagen, was er getan hatte "und wollte mich noch kurz nach dem Hibiskus umsehen, die ich beim Weg in den Wald gesehen hatte. Ich beugte mich also nach unten und betrachtete ihn, als mich jemand von hinten angriff.  
Ich hatte absolut nichts gehört, weiß wirklich nicht, wie der so plötzlich hinter mir stehen konnte. Er hielt meine Hände fest im Griff, ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance, nach den Wurfmessern zu greifen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er mir den Mund zu. Ich wehrte mich, so gut ich konnte, doch er war einfach zu stark. Flüsterte mich noch etwas ins Ohr. Er war wirklich so widerlich." Omi schwieg für ein paar Sekunden und blickte zu Boden. Als er weitersprach, sah er nicht auf. "Er wollte mich verkaufen. Hat gesagt, dass er da einen Käufer hat, der gerne mit jungen Mädchen spielt. Sein Tonfall war so ekelig. Ich... Na ja, und dann war auf einmal Ken da und hat den Typen angegriffen. Ich konnte mich von ihm lösen, doch er versuchte mich zurück zu holen. Dabei ist der Uchikake dann gerissen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich..."  
An dieser Stelle musste ich ihn einfach unterbrechen. Er war gerade überfallen worden und sorgte sich um ein ersetzbares Kleidungsstück? "Kami, das ist doch egal. Hauptsache ist doch, dass du unverletzt bist. Verstanden?" Nachdem Omi das begriffen hatte, sprach er weiter. "Ken hat dann mit dem Mann gekämpft. Ich konnte einfach nicht, es..."  
"Shhhh" Ken streichelte sanft seinen Arm. "Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre sicher genauso durcheinander gewesen. Soll ich weiter reden?" Omi nickte zaghaft.

"Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu euch, als ich Geräusche hörte, die mir irgendwie komisch vorkamen. Und dann habe ich Omiko gesehen, die vergeblich versuchte, sich gegen diesen Gaijin zu wehren. Er war ziemlich kräftig, aber seine Technik war nicht sonderlich ausgefeilt. Ich habe ihm eine Stichwunde am Arm zufügen können. Dann hat er aufgegeben und ist wie von der Tarantel gestochen abgehauen. Wir hätten ihn verfolgen sollen. Wer weiß denn, ob er so was nicht noch mal versucht. Dieses Schwein, sich an einem wehrlosen jungen Mädchen zu vergreifen. Und sie war bestimmt nicht die Erste, die er überfallen hat. Ich würde ihn nur zu gerne in die Finger kriegen. Dann soll er mal sehen, wie es ist, mit einem ebenbürtigem Gegner zu kämpfen."

Schweigen senkte sich herab. Ich blickte wieder zu Omi. "Und wie geht es dir jetzt?"  
Er sah mich aus seinen großen blauen Augen an. "Es geht, denke ich. Ich glaube nur, ich habe erst jetzt wirklich verstanden, was du mir neulich sagen wolltest." Ich erinnerte mich an unser Gespräch am ersten Abend, als wir mitten in der Nacht auf der Wiese gesessen hatte. Da hatte ich Omi noch genau vor solchen Menschen gewarnt. Nur hätte ich nicht vermutet, dass wir tatsächlich auf so jemanden treffen würden.

Ken spielte währenddessen gedankenverloren mit einem Grashalm herum. "Ob der Typ ihn auch angegriffen hätte, wenn er Omiko für einen jungen Mann gehalten hätte?"  
"Wie bitte?" Zusammen mit Omi und Aya drehte ich mich zu ihm um.  
"Ich meine", fing er an sich zu erklären "wenn dieser Typ gedacht hätte, dass Omiko ein Mann ist. Dann hätte er sie vielleicht gar nicht überfallen."  
Fragend blickte ich Ken an. "Und wie hast du dir das gedacht? Willst du Omiko etwa in Haori und Kosode stecken und sie dann als Mann verkaufen?"  
"Ja. So in etwa. Ihre Haare sind sowieso recht kurz für eine Frau, es könnte also klappen."  
Innerlich habe ich mich fast kaputt gelacht. Hatte Ken denn nicht gemerkt, dass hier ohnehin ein Mann vor ihm saß? Wohl nicht, sonst hätte er so was ja nicht gesagt. Aber für Omi wäre es sicherlich erleichternd, wenn er endlich wieder männliche Kleidung tragen konnte.

"Kens Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht." Und dieser Satz kam von Aya, der seit etwa 24 Stunden kaum einen Blick in Richtung Ken geworfen hatte. "Wir hätten weniger Probleme in den Gasthöfen." Woher er das jetzt wieder wusste, war mir nicht klar. Schließlich hatten bis jetzt immer Ken und ich uns mit den Besitzern rumschlagen müssen.  
Der Eigentümer des ersten Gasthofes war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als Omi als junge Frau sich mit einem von uns das Zimmer geteilt hatte.  
Jedenfalls waren Ken und Aya für die Idee. Mir persönlich war es ja egal. Aber Omi sah in Frauengewändern wirklich niedlich aus. Obwohl, vermutlich sah Omi immer niedlich aus. Egal, was er anhatte. Oder was nicht.  
Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, was Omi selbst von dieser Idee hielt. "Würde es dir denn etwas ausmachen, wenn du in andere Kleidung schlüpfen müsstest?"  
Omi schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Wer konnte es ihm denn verdenken? Wahrscheinlich war er mehr als froh, aus seinem Uchikake heraus zu kommen.  
"Gut. Dann werde ich in dem Dorf, wo wir heute Abend halt machen, dir noch einen Haori besorgen und einen neuen Kosode besorgen." Omi nickte begeistert.

"Meinst du nicht, dass du noch etwas vergessen hast?" Ayas Tonfall war so was von arrogant, dass ich am liebsten gar nicht auf diese Frage eingegangen wäre. Doch wenn er schon so "gnädig" war, mich an etwas zu erinnern, dann musste es wohl wichtig sein.  
"Und das wäre?" Wenn er herablassend sein konnte, dann konnte ich das schon lange.  
"Omi wird in Frauenkleidern den Rasthof betreten, erst dann willst du ihm männliche Kleidung kaufen und morgen reisen dann vier Männer ab. Es interessiert mich wirklich, wie du das erklären willst."  
Gut. Er mochte recht haben und das kostete er bis aufs Letzte aus. Man konnte die Überlegenheit seiner Gedankengänge praktisch fühlen. Aber sein Argument war nun einmal stichfest.

Ich überlegte kurz, wie wir dieses Problem lösen konnten. Die erste Lösung die mir einfiel, war Omi hineinzuschmuggeln. Doch dann hätten wir ein Pferd zu viel gehabt. Und vielleicht wäre es uns auch gar nicht gelungen und irgendjemand hätte Omi entdeckt. Also schied diese Möglichkeit aus.  
Mein zweiter Einfall war da schon besser. Wir nahmen einen Kosode und einen Haori von Ken und drückten sie Omi in die Hand. Unter Bewachung von uns dreien (mit dem Rücken zu Omi), zog er sich im Wald um und kam dann als junger Mann in etwas zu groß geratener Kleidung wieder hervor. Jetzt mussten wir uns um das Problem Frau/Mann keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Aber während ich hier sitze und schreibe, bekomme ich gerade ein Problem. Da läuft schon seit ein paar Minuten jemand vor meiner Tür auf und ab. Und nach kurzer Einschätzung der Lage muss es wohl Ken sein. Omi ist in seinem Zimmer und wird strengstens von Aya bewacht.  
Da ich nicht annehme, dass Aya seinen Posten aufgibt, kann es sich also nur mein kleinen Bruder handeln, der da nervös herumtrampelt. Und ich werde hier mit dem Schreiben nicht weiterkommen, bevor er damit aufhört. Wird also Zeit, sich mal mit ihm zu unterhalten.

TBC.  
  


Kapitel 6 ist damit beendet - auch wenn der Tag nicht vorbei ist. Will jetzt jemand Zeter und Mordrio schreien?  
Dafür gibt es aber bald Teil 7 - mit einer super knuffigen Szene.

PS: Ist jemand dahinter gekommen, wer Omi da überfallen hat? Noch mal zur Erinnerung: Er hat flammendrotes Haar und wurde als "Gaijin" bezeichnet. Na, klingelt's? *g* (Und wenn das nicht hilft: Wir sind immer noch in einer WK-FF. Klingelt's jetzt?)


	7. Teil 7

Hallo,

und willkommen zu meinem bisherigen Lieblingsteil.  
Herzlich Glückwunsch auch allen, die erkannt haben, dass der Unbekannte, der sich an Omi vergreifen wollte, Schuldig war.

Without further ado, onto the show. (Jepp, der Englisch Nachmittag einmal in der Woche schlägt sich schon nieder *seufz*)  


Memories of my Love - Teil 7

Yohjis Tagebuch  
08. August 1605 - noch späterer Abend

Ken ist gerade wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen. Er wollte mich beruhigen und mir sagen, dass Aya es nicht so gemeint hat. Sicher doch. Dieser Bastard hat es genau so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hat. Und wenn mir nicht bald etwas einfällt, wie ich ihn von seiner Meinung abbringe, dann werden die nächsten Tage sehr interessant.  
Ich verstehe aber auch Ken nicht wirklich. Gestern noch war er wegen Aya in Tränen aufgelöst und jetzt will er mich überzeugen, dass ich auf diesen arroganten Idioten nicht wütend bin. Er muss sehr starke Gefühle für diesen Kerl entwickelt haben, wenn er sich so für ihn einsetzt.  
Jedenfalls haben Kens Worte bei mir nicht viel ausrichten können. Ich bin stinksauer auf Aya, weil er einfach Entscheidungen trifft, die meine Zukunft betreffen. Wer gibt ihm denn das Recht dazu?

Nun denn, wo war ich vorhin stehen geblieben? Omi wurde in Kleidung von Ken gesteckt und wir sind zum nächsten Gasthof geritten, den wir am späten Nachmittag erreicht haben.  
Wir haben erst mal eine kleine Stärkung zu uns genommen und dann bin ich in das Dorf gegangen. Aya galt erneut als verschollen. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wie er es schafft, ständig zu verschwinden und dann immer in den unpassendsten Momenten wieder aufzutauchen. Wie gut er das kann, hat er vorhin sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen.

Ich fragte den Besitzer des Rasthofes, ob er eine gute Schneiderin kannte und ich hatte Glück. Kurze Zeit später kam ich erfolgreich von ihr zurück. Ich hatte einen Haori und zwei Kosode gekauft. Einen davon in oliv, diese Farbe passte so gut zu seinem Teint. Und wenn ich etwas wollte, dann das Omi in seiner Kleidung lebendig und strahlend aussah.  
Ich machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche des Gasthofes und ließ mir etwas Tee zubereiten. Insgeheim hegte ich die Hoffnung, dass Omi vielleicht noch eine Tasse mit mir trinken würde, bevor wir uns zu Bett begaben. Jeder in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Leider.

Da stand ich jetzt also mit dem Tablett in der einen Hand und dem Paket mit den Sachen in der anderen Hand vor der Tür. Vollkommen unbewusst ist mir dann ein Fehler unterlaufen. Obwohl, wenn man es genau betrachtet, war es vielleicht gut, dass ich nicht auf das achtete, was ich gesagt habe.  
Da stand ich nun also und sagte: "Hallo Omi, ich bin's. Kannst du bitte aufmachen?" Im Raum hinter der Tür waren Geräusche zu hören, Schritte näherten sich der Tür und hörten dann plötzlich auf. Fast zeitgleich merkte ich auch, dass ich "Omi" gesagt hatte und nicht "Omiko". Und Omi war auch aufgestanden und hatte auf mich reagiert. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auf "Omi" gar nicht hätte reagieren dürfen. Nun ja, wenigstens hatte ich seit dem Moment Klarheit über seinen richtigen Namen. Er hieß wohl tatsächlich Omi.

In seinem Zimmer herrschte immer noch Stille. Scheinbar wusste er nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Ich entschied mich, die Situation noch weiter zu verschärfen. Wollte ihm aber gleichzeitig auch sagen, dass er vor mir keine Angst haben musste. Meine Stimme sollte nachdrücklich wirken, deutlich machen, dass es ernst war, aber gleichzeitig auch Vertrauen schenken. Ich versuchte all das in einem Satz auszudrücken. "Mach bitte die Tür auf. Es ist wichtig."  
Für einen Moment tat sich nichts, dann näherten sich zögerliche Schritte. Omi öffnete die Tür und ließ mich ein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat ich ein und ging zum Tisch hinüber. Ich stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee ab, legte das Paket daneben und drehte mich dann um.

Omi hatte die Tür wieder geschlossen und stand jetzt mit gesenkten Kopf mitten im Raum. Ich stellte mich direkt vor ihn hin. Wieder einmal glaubte ich, dass der direkte Weg der beste sein musste. "Warum? Wieso hast du nicht von Anfang an gesagt, dass du Omi heißt und ein Junge bist?" Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Dafür aber sehr wohl, dass er zusammenzuckte. Die Wahrheit so gesagt zu bekommen, war wohl unangenehm für ihn.  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Junge bin?"  
Ich löste die Verschnürungen an seinem Kosode und öffnete ihn. Sanft schob ich den Stoff über die Schultern, bis er wie von selbst zu Boden glitt. "Deswegen."  
Nur mit einem Lendentuch bekleidet, stand er vor mir. Der Anblick war äußerst verführerisch, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre es die völlig falsche Reaktion gewesen, wenn ich versucht hätte, ihn zu berühren oder gar zu küssen. Obwohl ich nichts lieber tun wollte als das.

Er rührte sich nicht, hatte nicht einmal versucht, mich am Öffnen des Kosode zu hindern. Wieder schwieg er. Vorsichtig nahm ich sein Kinn in die Hand und hob sein Gesicht, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er blickte mich etwas verunsichert an, war aber definitiv nicht verängstigt.  
Als er dann endlich etwas sagte, war die Herausforderung in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören. "Und? Was wirst du jetzt tun?"  
"Nichts, was du nicht auch willst." Gut, das war wohl etwas zweideutig, aber bei einem fast unbekleideten jungen Mann vor mir, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen.  
"Das heißt, du wirst es Aya nicht sagen?" Ich zog leicht meine Augenbraue nach oben. Warum nur war er so besorgt, dass ausgerechnet Aya herausfand, dass er kein Mädchen war? Unbewusst schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Eigentlich nur, weil ich die Antwort auf meine eigene Frage nicht wusste, aber Omi deutete es gleichzeitig als Antwort auf SEINE Frage. Nun denn, ich hätte Aya im Leben nicht gesagt, was ich wusste.  
"Ich... Danke." Omi kaute etwas auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Ein leichtes Zeichen des Unbehagens. War ihm inzwischen bewusst geworden, wie leicht gekleidet er hier vor mir stand? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber abgesehen davon, forderte mich diese Situation geradezu heraus, ihn auszufragen.

Eigentlich hätte ich ihm ja sagen sollen, dass er sich wieder anziehen sollte, doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden, ihm das zu sagen. Zu schön war der Anblick seines Körpers.  
Ich wollte jetzt die Antworten auf die ganzen Fragen, die sich in den letzten Tagen aufgehäuft hatten. Und dies schien der richtige Augenblick zu sein. "Wo wir jetzt beide wissen, dass ich die Wahrheit kenne, kann ich dich da etwas fragen?"  
Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Ich hoffte nicht, dass ihm nun alles egal war, machte er doch gerade genau diesen Anschein. "Warum hast du dich als Frau verkleidet? Wieso hattest du neulich diese eigenartige Kleidung an?"  
Er sah leicht verschämt zur Seite. "Sagen wir einfach, ich habe eine Wette verloren. Die Sachen gehören eigentlich meiner Schwester. Reicht das?"  
"Für den Moment? Ja." Ich wollte damit nur klar stellen, dass ich früher oder später auch hinter die anderen Geheimnisse kommen würde, die ihn umgaben.

"Dann bin ich also für Aya und Ken weiterhin eine Frau, die vorübergehend Männerkleidung trägt?" Ich nickte bestätigend. Erleichtert blickte er mir in die Augen. Diese wunderbaren blauen Seen strahlten mich regelrecht an. Ich konnte mich nicht länger zurück halten, musste ihn jetzt ganz einfach berühren.  
Seine Schulter fühlte sich so weich an. Fast so, als ob er wirklich ein Mädchen wäre. Langsam strich ich an seinem Arm entlang. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn umarmt und besinnungslos geküsst, doch damit hätte ich wohl sämtliche Chancen bei ihm verspielt.

Omi blickte mir immer noch in die Augen. Er schien etwas in meine Blick zu suchen, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wonach er suchte.  
Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, wie wir da standen. Meine eine Hand auf seinem Arm, die andere hielt sein Kinn fest. Omi, der mir gegenüber stand und mich mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt. Ich fühlte mich absolut machtlos. Konnte mich einfach nicht rühren.

Vorsichtig nahm er meine Hand von seine Kinn, blickte mir weiterhin direkt in die Augen. Meine Hand hing jetzt an meiner Seite herunter, ich wusste nicht ganz, was ich mit ihr anfangen sollte. Seine Finger hingegen strichen sanft über meine Wange. Ich beugte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, wollte mir keine winzige Berührung entgehen lassen. Es war so wunderbar zärtlich, fast wie ein Feder, die über meine Haut strich.  
Immer noch sahen wir uns an. Er hörte auf, mich zu streicheln. Seine Hand glitt in mein Haar und zog meinen Kopf langsam nach unten. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, was kommt. Hatte ich doch die gleiche Bewegung oft genug in meinem Leben selbst durchgeführt. Hatte die Köpfe von anderen zu mir hingezogen. Doch in meinem Kopf herrschte nur gähnende Leere, als Omi mich so berührte. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, von dem, was kommen würde.  
Unsere Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt, als er seine Arme um meinen Körper schlang und mich dann küsste. Mich. Er hat mich tatsächlich geküsst. Ohne, dass ich etwas getan oder gesagt hätte. Ohne Aufforderung.

Es fällt mir so schwer in Worte zu fassen, was ich in diesem Moment fühlte. Eigentlich möchte ich nur schreiben: Hach. Ich habe in den vergangen Stunden so oft an diesen Kuss gedacht und immer wieder kommt mir nur ein Seufzer über die Lippen.  
Omis Lippen fühlten sich so wunderbar weich an. Seine Zunge suchte sich vorsichtig den Weg in meinen Mund und damit war es dann endgültig um mich geschehen. Auch ich umarmte ihn, zog ihn näher an mich heran.  
Dieser Kuss... es fühlte sich so an, als ob es immer so hätte sein sollen. Ich kann nicht die richtigen Worte dafür finden, aber es war so, als ob man nach Hause kommen würde. Als ob es nie etwas anderes gegeben hätte. Und für mich würde es auch nie wieder etwas anderes geben. Omi war alles, was ich je wieder wollen würde.  
Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, jemals wieder eine andere Person zu küssen als ihn. Dieser Kuss sagte mir ganz deutlich, dass wir zusammengehörten. Für einander bestimmt waren.

Ich wünschte, dieser Kuss hätte bis in alle Ewigkeit dauern können, doch leider tat er das nicht. Omi löste sich wieder von mir und sah mir erneut in die Augen. Sein Blick war etwas erstaunt, als er mich ansah. Wonach hatte er vorhin nur gesucht und was hatte ihn jetzt so überrascht?  
Ich sitze hier und schreibe die Ereignisse des Tages auf und schüttele ständig meinen Kopf. Was hatte er gesucht, als er mir in die Augen geblickt hatte? Wieder kann ich nur seufzen, weil ich einfach nicht dahinter komme.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Omi die Antwort auf seine Frage noch finden konnte, denn plötzlich wurden wir unterbrochen. Die Tür hinter Omi öffnete sich und Aya trat ein.  
Für ihn musste es ein eindeutiges Bild gewesen sein. Omi, der halbnackt im Raum stand, den Kosode zu seinen Füßen und meine Arme, die um seinen Körper geschlungen waren. Es war mehr als eindeutig.  
Omi wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Erschrocken drehte er sich wieder zurück, als er Aya erblickte. Schnell bückte er sich, hob den Kosode auf und zog sich wieder an. Er hatte es wohl gerade noch geschafft zu verhindern, dass Aya sein wahres Geschlecht erkannte. Die nachfolgenden Ereignisse lassen zumindest darauf schließen.

Irgendwie geschah in diesem Moment alles gleichzeitig. Aya, der eintrat. Ken, der hinter ihm auftauchte. Omi, der sich anzog. Aya, der plötzlich vor mir stand und mir eine schallende Ohrfeige gab. Aya, der es förmlich genoss, mich in Grund und Boden zu reden.  
Ich rieb mir noch die Wange und blickte reichlich irritiert, als er seine Tirade abließ. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance, mich zu rechtfertigen. (Oder ihm ebenfalls eine reinzuhauen.) "Es reicht. Hast du nicht schon genug Schande über deine Familie gebracht? Du bist wirklich das Letzte. Dein Onkel hat mich vor genau solchen Situationen gewarnt. Aber nicht mit mir. Du wirst Omiko nicht entehren. Wir werden zu ihren Eltern reiten und dort wirst du um ihre Hand anhalten. Und jetzt scher dich sofort aus diesem Raum."

Das saß. Und zwar ziemlich tief. Aber bevor ich mir von einem hergelaufenen Verwaltersohn etwas sagen ließ, musste schon einiges passieren. "Den Teufel werde ich, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen."  
"Und ob ich das habe. Du stehst auf dieser Reise unter meiner Obhut. Und wenn du vor unseren Augen junge Frauen schändest, dann werde ich das nicht zulassen. Du wirst ihre Ehre wiederherstellen. Du wirst sie heiraten. Und das ist ein Befehl. Und jetzt verschwinde von hier."

Das mit dem Schänden war ja wohl reichlich übertrieben. Omi hatte ja noch nicht einmal auf dem Bett gelegen. Obwohl ich auch dagegen nichts gehabt hätte. Und dann hätte Aya vielleicht noch recht gehabt. Aber so war sein Wutausbruch absolut ungerechtfertigt.  
Ich blickte hilfesuchend zu Omi. Er konnte doch eigentlich auch nicht wollen, so mir nichts, dir nichts, verheiratet zu werden. Doch er stand nur sprachlos da.  
Da Omi nicht wirklich in der Lage schien, für sich zu sprechen, wollte ich mich für ihn einsetzen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Omiko von dieser Idee sonderlich begeistert ist. Du kannst doch nicht über unsere Köpfe hinweg entscheiden, was mit uns passiert!" Omi nickte unterstützend.

Aya ging darauf zwar ein, doch an seiner Meinung änderte es wenig. "Es tut mir leid für Omiko, dass sie einen Bastard wie dich heiraten wird. Doch ihre Ehre ist wichtiger. Und eigentlich sollte sie das auch verstehen."  
Damit hätte er wohl recht gehabt, wäre Omi eine Frau gewesen. Doch das war er mit Sicherheit nicht. Und die anderen Geheimnisse führten meiner Meinung auch dazu, dass ihm seine Ehre im Moment nicht sonderlich wichtig war. Nur wie sollten wir das Aya begreiflich machen?  
Ich bekam dazu vorerst keine weitere Chance. Denn Aya schob mich und Ken einfach aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter uns. "Und wenn du es wagst, dich heute Abend hier noch einmal sehen zu lassen, dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr!" Er selbst richtete sich häuslich vor der Tür zu Omis Zimmer ein und schien diesen Platz auch nicht verlassen zu wollen.

Man konnte einfach nicht mit ihm reden. Für den Augenblick war er entschlossen, keinen Inch von seiner Meinung abzuweichen. Ich schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und ging erst einmal in mein Zimmer. In der Hoffnung, dass er Morgen wieder vernünftig war und die Angelegenheit mit der Hochzeit fallen ließ.  
Tja, und jetzt sitze ich hier und versuche mir Gründe einfallen zu lassen, die Aya überzeugen könnten. Bis jetzt ist mir noch nichts Sinnvolles eingefallen, aber ich habe ja noch die ganze Nacht Zeit.  
Und vielleicht hat Ken ja doch recht und Aya hat es nicht so gemeint. Wir werden ja morgen sehen, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht.

Und noch ein Wort an den Richter. Ist das jetzt ein Punkt, der mich entlastet, weil ich ihn umgebracht habe? Er hätte es wirklich verdient. Sich einfach in mein Leben einmischen und dann über die Zukunft von Omi und mir entscheiden. Bastard

Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie sich die kommenden Tage entwickeln.  
Und dann frage ich mich, was gerade in Omi vorgeht. Ob er mich noch einmal küssen wird? Ob ihm dieser Kuss überhaupt gefallen hat? Ich hoffe es so sehr.

TBC.  
  


Und jetzt mal bitte alle die Hand heben, denen die Kussszene gefallen hat. Ihr dürft dazu übrigens ein Kommentar schreiben. 


	8. Teil 8

Memories of my Love – Teil 8

Yohjis Tagebuch

09. August 1605 – schon lange nach dem Schlafengehen

Hatte ich gestern noch die Erwartung, dass sich Aya heute vielleicht eines Besseren besinnen würde, so hat mich dieser Tag davon überzeugt, dass ihm einfach nicht zu helfen ist. Was sich dieser hergelaufene Bastard in den Sinn gesetzt hat, das zieht er auch knallhart durch. Egal, ob er damit die Gefühle von anderen verletzt. 

Es interessiert ihn nicht im Geringsten, ob Omi mich heiraten möchte oder nicht. Für ihn geht es nur darum, dass der Anstand gewahrt wird. Und da ich ja, aus seiner Sicht, Omi geschändet habe, kann der besagte Anstand nur gewahrt werden, wenn wir beide heiraten. Diese Litanei habe ich mir heute des Öfteren anhören dürfen. Daher kann ich nun auch kurz und knapp wiedergeben, was er mir ständig ins Ohr gebrüllt hat. Anstand. Schande. Heiraten. Ja ja. 

Doch fangen wir mal von vorne an. Aya hatte heute morgen seinen neu ernannten Schützling namens „Omiko" kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Zusammen kamen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Gasthofes und setzen sich zu Ken und mir. 

Aya schlürfte erst mal eine Misosuppe (mehr aß er ohnehin nicht zum Frühstück), bevor er sich an Omi wandte. „Da ich nicht alles wiederholen möchte, was du mir erzählst, habe ich bis heute morgen gewartet. Du kommst also aus diesem Dorf Tokio, das in der Nähe von Edo liegt. Richtig?"

Auf Omis Gesicht breitete sich bei dem Wort „Dorf" ein schiefes Grinsen aus. Scheinbar war mit diesem Dorf etwas ganz entschieden anders, als wir es annahmen. Dann nickte er jedoch.

„Gut. Haben dich deine Eltern bereits jemand anderem versprochen?"

„Wie bitte?" Omi schien die Frage zwar zu verstehen, aber allein der Gedanke brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. „Natürlich nicht. Das würden sie nie tun."

„Nun ja. Du stammst aus einer bürgerlichen Familie. Da war es vermutlich nicht notwendig. Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass dein Vater keine Einwände gegen die Heirat erheben wird?" Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage. Doch Omis Antwort führte zu weiteren Fragen.

„Ähm... also... um genau zu sein... sind meine Eltern gerade nicht erreichbar."

„Und was soll das heißen? Nicht erreichbar. Sind sie verstorben?" Nur Aya konnte diese Angelegenheit so emotionslos präsentieren.

„Nein. Es ist nur... wir werden Tokio nur sehr wahrscheinlich nicht erreichen können."

„Und gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür? Liegt das mitten im Sumpf? Man kann doch zu dieser Jahreszeit jedes Dorf erreichen."

Omi nestelte am Saum seines Kosode herum. Ich stellte mir allerdings die gleichen Fragen wie Aya. Welchen Grund sollte es geben, dass man sein Heimatdorf nicht erreichen konnte?

„Nun denn... Wenn dein Vater ausscheidet, dann wird doch sicher dein Großvater oder ein Onkel seine Zustimmung geben. Jedenfalls jemand, der greifbar ist." Seine Stimme verriet nicht, dass ihm diese Situation auf die Nerven ging. Doch wenn man ihn genau betrachtete, sah man, dass er seine Fäuste geballt hatte. Natürlich unter dem Tisch, damit es auch keiner merkte.

„Na ja. Es gibt da noch diesen entfernten Onkel, den ich besuchen wollte."

„Wird der etwas gegen die Hochzeit sagen?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Er kennt mich gar nicht richtig."

Langsam zweifelte ich an seiner Verwandtschaft. Die Eltern war nicht auffindbar und der einzige Verwandte, der sich finden ließ, schien sich nicht für ihn zu interessieren. War dann die Geschichte mit seinem Vater und den Wettbewerben im Bogenschießen nur eine reine Erfindung? Das mochte ich einfach nicht glauben. Also noch ein Punkt mehr auf der Liste „Geheimnisse um Omi".

„Dann wird der seine Zustimmung geben müssen. Wir werden also auf dem kürzesten Weg zu diesem Onkel reiten, Yohji wird um deine Hand anhalten und dann werden wir direkt zum Gut von Kudou-sama zurückkehren."

„Und wenn ich gar nicht so schnell heiraten möchte. Vielleicht fragst du auch mal mich, was ich möchte?"

Inzwischen schon mit weißen Knöcheln an den Händen blickte Aya Omi an. „Omiko-san." Er betonte jeder einzelne Silbe des Namens. „Hast du mir gestern eigentlich zugehört? Und hast du einmal in deinem Leben deinem Vater zugehört? Dieser Mann", dabei deutete er auf mich, „hat deine Würde verletzt. Nur eine Hochzeit kann deine Ehre wiederherstellen."

„Er hat meine Würde nicht verletzt. Außerdem habe ich ihn geküsst." Der letzte Satz kam zwar etwas kleinlaut, brachte mich dafür aber innerlich umso lauter zum Jubeln. Omi stand zu mir. Irgendwie. 

Zumindest hatte er von sich aus gesagt, dass er mich geküsst hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sich die Erde unter mir auftun können, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt. Zu sehr freute ich mich darüber, dass ich Omis Würde nicht verletzt hatte. Das hieß doch, ihm hatte der Kuss gefallen, oder?

„Wenn das Alles von dir ausging, ist es umso wichtiger, dass du ihn heiratest. Keine anständige junge Frau würde jemanden küssen und dann nicht ehelichen. Dann willst du die Ehe also?"

„Verdammt. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich KANN ihn nicht heiraten!" Damit sprang er auf und wollte aus dem Raum laufen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Er hatte weder gesagt, dass er mich heiraten will, noch, dass er es nicht möchte. Für ihn war die Tatsache, dass es nicht möglich war, viel entscheidender. 

Auf der anderen Seite war eine Ehe zwischen zwei Männern natürlich etwas, was sich technisch nicht durchsetzen ließ. Aber er spielte ja die Rolle einer Frau und in dieser Rolle sollte es doch keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Heirat geben.

Omi kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit, weil Aya aufgesprungen war und ihn zurückhielt. „Warum zum Henker kannst du ihn nicht heiraten? Du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass aus deiner Familie keiner Einspruch erheben würde. Also? Weswegen geht es nicht?"

„Ich... Bitte glaub mir einfach, es geht nicht." An dieser Stelle hatte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht schon verheiratet war. Aber dann hätte er doch neulich nicht gesagt, dass er nach dem Mann aus seinem Traum sucht. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er bereits mit einer anderen Person das Gelöbnis ausgetauscht hatte.

Jetzt muss ich mal kurz unterbrechen. Während ich hier gerade die Diskussion beim Frühstück beschreibe, kam mir ein Gedanke. Der Mann aus Omis Traum. Der ihn geküsst hat. Wo sich dieser Kuss perfekt anfühlte. 

Was hatte Omi gleich gesagt? „Es war so, als ob wir uns schon ewig kannten, obwohl es der erste Kuss war. Ich habe gespürt, dass er es ehrlich mit mir meint, dass ich nicht nur ein Spielzeug bin. Und genau in diesen Mann will ich mich verlieben."

Fassen wir mal zusammen. Omi hatte mich erst fragend angesehen und mich dann geküsst. Wollte er herausfinden, ob ich vielleicht dieser Mann sein könnte? Selbst jetzt, wo ich nur darüber nachdenke, schlägt mein Herz wie wild. Ich bete inständig, dass ich es bin. Denn ich habe mich bei dem Kuss genau so gefühlt, wie Omi es beschrieben hat. Und ich würde ihn nie als Spielzeug ansehen. Nicht, wo ich endlich den Menschen gefunden, von dem ich weiß, dass ich ihm meine Seele anvertrauen kann.

Und dann hatte er beim Frühstück gesagt, dass er mich nicht heiraten kann. Nicht, dass er mich nicht heiraten will. Es musste also etwas wirklich Wichtiges sein, dass ihn davon abhielt mich zu ehelichen. Nur wusste ich immer noch nicht, was der Grund sein konnte. Aber nach dem, was heute noch so alles geschehen ist, muss es ihn ernsthaft belasten. Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe etwas, das ich tun könnte, um diese Last von seinen Schultern zu nehmen.

Kommen wir also zurück zu Aya und Omi, die gerade über die Zukunft des Blondschopfes diskutierten. Ich hielt mich immer noch zurück. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass mein ganz besonders guter Freund Aya sofort explodieren würde, wenn ich auch nur meinen Mund aufmachte. 

So musste Omi den Kampf mit diesem Bastard alleine austragen. Aber er schlug sich gut, vielleicht konnte er ihn doch noch davon überzeugen, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattfand. Ich wollte absolut nicht, dass Omi zu etwas gezwungen wurde, was er nicht wollte.

Das er mit seinem Ansinnen keinen Erfolg hatte, zeigte der nächste Satz. „Für mich ist diese Diskussion beendet. Wir werden zu deinem Onkel reiten und Yohji wird dich heiraten. Solange du keine triftigen Gründe lieferst, warum er dich nicht heiraten kann, will ich kein Wort mehr davon hören. Und das gilt für alle hier." Bei seinem Schlusssatz blickte er bedeutungsvoll in meine Richtung.

So machten wir uns also auf und ritten weiter in Richtung Edo. Nach der Auskunft von Omi befand sich das Anwesen seines Onkels im Nordwesten der Stadt. Wir suchten nach einem Mann namens Takatori Masanori.

Omi wusste nicht genau, wo sein Onkel wohnte, er war selbst noch nie da gewesen. Aber mit so einer sympathischen Begleitung wie Aya, würden wir sicher dort hinfinden. Wenn er jemanden eine Frage stellte, gab man besser sofort die richtige Antwort, ansonsten sah man sich mit seinem Zorn konfrontiert. Und dem würde ich persönlich aus dem Weg gehen wollen.

Wie schon üblich (insofern man das nach drei Tagen sagen kann), machten wir auch heute wieder Rast am Wegesrand. Ken kümmerte sich um die Pferde und führte sie an einen kleinen Fluss, der in der Nähe vorbei floss. Aya war leichtsinnigerweise verschwunden. Er glaubte wohl, seine einschüchternden Blicke hätten Erfolg gehabt.

Das eigentlich Wichtige an der Situation war jedenfalls, dass ich plötzlich mit Omi allein war. Endlich konnten wir uns ungestört unterhalten, hatten wir doch seit unserem Kuss am vergangenen Abend keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. 

Da standen wir beide also und ich wusste nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen sollte. Einfach so zu sagen „Das war der schönste Kuss meines Lebens" hielt ich nicht für angebracht. Aber was dann? Da war etwas Unverfängliches schon besser. „Wie geht es dir denn so?"

„Gut. Denke ich." Er blickte kurz zu Boden. „Das mit der Hochzeit..."

„Keine Sorge, mir fällt schon noch etwas ein, wie ich Aya davon abhalten kann."

„Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn du mich heiraten würdest?" Ich öffnete meinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und wiederholte das Ganze noch einmal. Was sollte ich denn auf diese Frage antworten? Das klang doch förmlich danach, dass er eigentlich gar nichts gegen diese Idee hatte. Und persönlich würde ich nichts lieber tun, als ihn zu heiraten. Eine Garantie haben, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit mir verbringen würde. 

„Gott. Natürlich wäre das nicht schlimm. Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht heiraten kannst?" Ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr, in welche Richtung ich denken sollte. Erst sagte er, die Hochzeit kann nicht stattfinden und nun fragte er mich indirekt, ob ich ihn heiraten wollte. Zumindest schloss ich das aus seiner Frage.

Omi ließ den Kopf hängen und wandte sich von mir ab. „Ich... wie soll ich das nur erklären? Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Zukunft für uns gibt. Es... tut mir leid." Er klang so traurig dabei. Beinahe verzweifelt, als er das sagte.

„Wieso Omi?" Ich griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zu mir hin. „Du willst mich doch, oder? Ich habe es doch gespürt, als wir uns geküsst haben. Da war etwas Besonderes zwischen uns. Warum weist du mich dann ab?" Ich muss wohl ähnlich verzweifelt geklungen haben, wie er selbst zuvor.

„Glaub mir, nichts würde ich lieber tun, als bei dir zu bleiben. Aber... es geht einfach nicht... Mein Leben ist nicht hier..." Er suchte in seinen Satteltaschen nach etwas und drehte sich dann mit einem kleinen blauen Etwas in der Hand wieder zu mir um.

In seinen Augen glitzerten schon die ersten Tränen, als er so vor mir stand und zu mir aufsah. „Bitte lass mich jetzt ausreden. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht mehr viel Zeit zusammen haben. Ich werde mit meinem Onkel reden, wenn wir dort sind und dann werde ich versuchen, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich würde...", er atmete tief ein „sehr gerne bei dir bleiben, doch das geht nicht. Aber ich möchte dir etwas schenken. Dafür, dass du mir hilfst und meinen Traum wahr gemacht hast. Bitte, das hier ist für dich." Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herab, als er mir das kleine blaue Etwas in die Hand drückte. Es war ein Haarband. Offenbar aus dem Material des Rockes gemacht, den er am ersten Abend getragen hatte.

„Warum sagst du so etwas? Wenn du bei mir bleiben willst, dann bleib doch einfach. Deine Familie ist nicht zu erreichen. Was spricht also dagegen?"

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Du kannst es nicht verstehen. Meine Familie... ich will zurück zu ihr und das werde ich auch schaffen. Ich gehöre doch gar nicht hier her. Ich..."

„Verdammt. Natürlich gehörst du hier her. Du gehörst zu mir. Mir ist egal, wo du herkommst oder was dein Geheimnis ist. Egal. Hörst du. Das Einzige, was zählt, ist, dass ich dich liebe. Verstehst du mich? Ich liebe dich." Ich schwieg, was sollte ich denn sonst noch sagen.

Er hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und sackte dann kraftlos zu Boden. Er brach noch stärker in Tränen aus, heftige Schluchzer erschütterten seinen zierlichen Körper. Immer wieder durchliefen ihn Schauer, während er sich vor und zurück wiegte. Es war schwer zu verstehen, was er sagte, weil seine Stimme teilweise versagte. „Wieso? Wieso du?... Ich habe mir so gewünscht... den Mann... aus dem Traum... das er wirklich existiert.... und dann... als wir uns geküsst haben.... ich wollte diese Worte hören... wollte, dass er mich auch liebt... aber warum hier... jetzt? ...das ist nicht fair... nicht fair... warum musst du es sein... ich will nicht gehen... will nicht..."

Es brach mir das Herz, ihn so verzweifelt zu sehen. Sein ganzes Wesen schien zerrissen zu sein. Er wollte nicht weg, doch irgendwelche mir unbekannten Verpflichtungen schienen ihn zurückzutreiben. Dahin, wo er her kam.

Da mir nichts besseres einfiel, umarmte ich ihn einfach. Es war so schrecklich, ihn dort am Boden zerstört zu sehen. Wie konnte ich ihm helfen? Ihm die Stärke geben, die er gerade so dringend brauchte.

In diesem Moment, wo wir zusammen am Waldrand hockten, war es mir egal, dass ich der Mann war, von dem er geträumt hatte. Es war mir egal, dass ich von ihm den wunderbarsten Kuss meines Lebens bekommen hatte. Er sollte einfach nur wieder lächeln und glücklich sein. Mehr wollte ich nicht.

„Bitte. Gibt es irgendwas was ich für dich tun kann?" Er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an mir fest und ließ mich nicht los. Ich strich ihm über sein weiches Haar, begann die Tränen wegzuküssen, die ihm über die Wangen rannen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich seinem Mund, küsste ihn sanft. Hoffend, dass er sich vielleicht dadurch von seinem Kummer ablenken ließ.

Es war so, wie schon am Abend zuvor. So unglaublich, dass ich alles um mich herum vergaß. Omi schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Langsam reagierte er auf mich, öffnete den Mund und ließ meine Zunge ein. Die Schluchzer ließen nach, bis sie irgendwann aufhörten. 

Ich zog mich zurück und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Besser?"

„Für den Moment? Ja." Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. War es doch die gleiche Antwort, die ich gestern gegeben hatte, als er mir erklärte, warum er Frauenkleider getragen hatte.

„Ich verspreche dir, wir finden ein Weg, auf dem du glücklich wirst. Irgendwie muss es eine Lösung geben."

Unvermittelt versteifte sich Omi. Er schien auf etwas hinter mir zu blicken. Vorsichtig löste er sich von mir und sah dann nach oben. Ich tat es ihm nach und wie ich schon fast geahnt hatte, stand Aya hinter mir. Seine Miene verriet keinerlei Emotion. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum er so ist. Man konnte aber auch einfach gar nichts aus seinem Gesicht lesen.

Aya schien aber auf jeden Fall meine letzten Worte gehört zu haben. Wie viel mehr er noch gehört oder gesehen hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Eigentlich ist es auch egal, es geht nur darum, dass Omi glücklich ist.

„Die Lösung ist ganz einfach. Nur scheint ihr beide das nicht verstehen zu wollen. Es gibt nur einen Weg um Omis Ehre zu retten und das ist und bleibt die Ehe." Jedes Mal, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie er da vor uns beiden stand und diesen Satz sagte, dann möchte ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

Ich sprang auf und griff nach seinem Kragen. „Siehst du, wie unglücklich du sie machst?" Hier musste ich echt aufpassen, denn beinahe hätte ich „ihn" gesagt. „Oder willst du das einfach nicht sehen, was deine Wort anrichten?"

Er wischte meine Hand zur Seite. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, länger als notwendig so intimen Kontakt mit ihm zu haben. „Ich sehe, dass Omiko im Moment nicht ganz sie selbst ist. Aber diese Ehe wird gut für sie sein. Schließlich wird sie damit in den Adel aufgenommen. Was könnte sich ein junge Frau sonst noch wünschen?"

„Du bist echt das Letzte!" Ich spuckte ihm die Wort förmlich entgegen. „Es kommt doch nicht auf den Stand an, ob man glücklich ist. Aber das wirst du wohl nicht begreifen. Du bist dermaßen von diesen idiotischen Regeln und Standesdenken durchbohrt, dass du wohl die wahre Liebe nicht einmal dann erkennen würdest, wenn sie direkt vor deiner Nase steht." 

Passend zu diesem Satz tauchte auch Ken wieder mit den Pferden auf. Er hatte von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen. Sah nur, wie Aya und ich uns wütend anstarrten. Und Ken tat genau das, was ich von ihm erwartet hatte. „Aya bitte. Streitet euch nicht." 

Nicht unerwartet wandte sich selbiger auch prompt von mir ab und ging zu seinem Pferd hinüber. „Wir sollten jetzt weiterreiten." Als ob nichts geschehen wäre, saß er auf und sah fordernd zu uns hinüber.

Ich half Omi beim Aufstehen. Er war immer noch erschöpft. Die Anstrengung, die sein Ausbruch gerade gefordert hatte, war ihm deutlich anzumerken. Dankbar blickte er mich an, als ich ihn auch dann nicht losließ, als er schon wieder stand.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir mehr oder minder schweigend. Da es unmöglich war, das Thema „Hochzeit" anzuschneiden, ohne dass wieder ein Streitgespräch auf kommen würde, versuchten wir alle, so gut wie eben möglich, dieses Thema zu vermeiden. 

Ich war ohnehin tief in Gedanken versunken. Mir gingen Omis geschluchzte Worte einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Nie zuvor hatte ich jemanden gesehen, der so verzweifelt war. Diese innere Zerrissenheit, die es ihm so schwer machte. Einerseits wollte er mich – er hatte mir sogar ein Haarband geschenkt, damit ich ein Erinnerungsstück an ihn hatte und andererseits war ihm seine Familie sehr wichtig. So wichtig, dass er im Moment dafür sogar seine Gefühle zurückstellte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das gekonnt hätte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit (so kam es mir zumindest vor), trafen wir am frühen Abend in einem weiteren Rasthof ein.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, sahen wir von Aya an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel. Um genauer zu sein GAR NICHTS. Aber ich war nicht wirklich traurig, dass er mir nicht mehr unter die Augen gekommen ist.

Zusammen mit Ken und Omi saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte noch eine Weile Go mit ihnen. Omi schien mit den Regeln nicht sehr vertraut, aber seine rasche Auffassungsgabe half ihm, dass Spiel schon am ersten Abend zu beherrschen. Gewinnen konnte er freilich noch nicht. 

Es war recht gemütlich, wie wir dort zusammen saßen und die Steinchen über das Brett bewegten. Doch irgendwann wurden auch wir müde und zogen uns zurück. Wieder einmal jeder in sein eigenes Zimmer.

In meinem Zimmer hatte ich weder die Kraft noch die Lust, den heutigen Eintrag in meinem Tagebuch zu verfassen. Ich lag in meine Decke eingewickelt und starrte gedankenverloren nach oben, als ob ich da die Antwort auf meine Fragen finden würde. Alles drehte sich nur um Omi und seine Probleme. Diese Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ich konnte ihn ja unmöglich zwingen, sich für mich und gegen seine Familie zu entscheiden.

Plötzlich klopfte es ganz leise an der Tür. Ich rechnete mit Ken, doch es war Omi. „Ähm... hallo."

Ich bat ihn in mein Zimmer. „Hallo. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Wieder einmal nestelte am Saum seines Ärmels. Diese Geste war einfach zu niedlich. „Ich... kann ich bei dir schlafen?"

Meine Augen fielen mir wirklich fast aus den Höhlen. Das war die absolut letzte Frage, mit der ich gerechnet hatte. Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn eigentlich wegschicken sollen, waren wir doch nicht verheiratet. Gut, wenn es nach Aya ging, würde das nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Wider des Anstandes entschied ich mich aber für mein Herz. „Sicherlich."

Seine Augen strahlten, als ich das sagte. „Danke."

Ich weiß nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, aber auf jeden Fall schlug mein Herz schneller, als er sich neben mir unter die Decke kuschelte. Und das nur mit dem knappen Lendenschurz bekleidet, den er unter dem Kosode getragen hatte, welcher jetzt achtlos neben dem Futon auf dem Boden lag. 

Ich legte ganz vorsichtig meinen Arm um seinen schlanken Körper. Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er drückte seinen Rücken enger gegen meine Brust. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Ich fragte ihn nicht, warum er hier war. Vielleicht hätte er es sich dann doch noch anderes überlegt. Das wollte ich beim besten Willen nicht riskieren. Zu meinen Gunsten möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich die Situation nicht ausnutzte, ich konnte mich ja gerade mal auf die Tatsache konzentrieren, dass Omi hier neben mir lag. Etwas, dass ich mir nur in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. 

Wir redeten nicht mehr viel miteinander. Nur ein kleines „Gute Nacht" und dann versuchten wir zu schlafen. Omi atmete schon nach kurzer Zeit ruhig und gleichmäßig. Es ist schön, dass er mir so sehr vertraut, dass er bedenkenlos in meinen Armen einschlafen konnte.

Da ich nicht so schnell zur Ruhe kam, bin ich nach einer Weile aufgestanden und habe mich mit einer Lampe an den kleinen Tisch im Zimmer gesetzt und angefangen diesen Eintrag zu schreiben. Hin und wieder blicke ich zu Omi hinüber, der friedlich auf dem Futon schläft und sich auch nicht durch das Gekratze der Feder auf dem Papier stören lässt.

Langsam überkommt auch mich die Müdigkeit. Ich habe mir heute lange genug den Kopf zerbrochen, wie ich die Situation dahingehend ändern kann, dass auch Omi glücklich wird. Da mir bis jetzt nichts Sinniges eingefallen ist, werde ich es auch erst einmal sein lassen.

Ich hoffe, dass Omi auch noch morgen früh neben mir liegt. Es war vorhin schon angenehm, die Wärme zu spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging. Ich nehme an, es ist noch viel schöner, wenn man neben der Person aufwacht, die man aus ganzem Herzen liebt.

Gute Nacht (und dir auch, Omi).

TBC.

Tja, soviel mein Versuch mal eine sappige Szene hinzukriegen. War ich wenigstens halbwegs erfolgreich?

Preisfrage diesmal: An welcher Stelle habe ich geheult, als ich sie geschrieben habe? (Das ist kein Scherz, ich habe hier echt Tränen vergossen.)


End file.
